The Witch And The Pack
by xxsophiexx95
Summary: (Teen Wolf, set after season 5, based on a new season) Alexis knew about the supernatural, she just never knew she'd be teaming up with them to fight evil. Being the only witch alive, she has to fight to remain that way. With a new evil coming to Beacon Hills, she has to protect everyone and Scott McCall's pack must protect her whether they like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

I wish that there was one normal day, one day where nothing unusual happened, one day where everything went right for a change. One day where everyone got on...and no one tried to kill each other. One day where I wasn't afraid, one day I felt safe. I knew that day wasn't going to happen, especially in Beacon Hills, especially when I went to school with the supernatural hiding within its walls, acting as teenagers. I wasn't sure what they were or how they hide it so well but I could see it. They have a strange aura, literally. It wasn't a strange feeling I got, it was a visual light glowing from them. It was strange that they hadn't noticed me though, even though I do hide from them.

The only thing I was really good at was hiding though, hiding from the supernatural became a life goal for me ever since I was adopted. My parents 'mysteriously' died, some kind of freak car accident, well that's what the report said anyway. I know they were killed, I know they were hunted down and murdered. The only thing I had of theirs to remind me of them was a book. A book that warned me of the supernatural and a book to help guide me through life. The book was passed down through generations and the one line that always sticks with me is 'you'll never be safe' which isn't the most comforting thing to read, especially as a child. I had to hide the book from my foster parents, it was clear that the only person to read the book was the one it was passed down to. I had no siblings, obviously I had no children at the age of 17. It was just me, all by myself trying to survive this terrifying world.

The past few days have felt extremely strange, it was like a bad gut feeling but that feeling was intense, extremely intense. It was like I knew something strange was going to happen, something really bad but I couldn't figure out what it was yet. I tried to see if any new supernaturals have come but I couldn't find any, only the usual. The usual seemed oblivious too it which only worried me more. If they didn't know what was going to happen then maybe they were the problem?

"Alexis, are you coming?" I snapped out of my thoughts quickly to look at a girl, standing next to me staring. "You were in your own little world there" She grinned. If I was in my own little world, everything would be normal and today, it definitely didn't feel normal. The feeling was stronger today than any other. Whatever was coming, it was happening very soon.

"You go" I whispered, smiling at her. "I'm gonna grab some books from my locker" I told her as she walked off without a care in the world. I wish I could be like her, I mean, I didn't even know her name but she didn't have this burden that I had.

I walked along the corridor, glancing at people as I went, trying to pick up anything with no luck. Even when I got close to Scott McCall, a strong supernatural aura irradiated from him but it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, he had always been like that. I tried to listen in to what Scott and his friend were saying but it was only about a girl.

With every step I took, the feeling became stronger and it suddenly became hard to breathe. I stopped walking, looking around for any clues until I looked out the window. A strange group of people stood, watching the school like they were waiting for something to happen.

And then the school shook.

I heard gasps everywhere and I frantically looked around, watching people as panic filled their minds. It was like a small earthquake.

Then it happened again, this time, much stronger. I looked out the window to see that a lot of the people who were standing there had disappeared...Which meant that they were causing this.

"The ceilings falling!" Someone ran towards us and as I looked forwards, the ceiling was collapsing rapidly. People were running away from it, trying to escape but it was all happening too fast. The school was collapsing and everyone was going to die, a lot of people were too far away from the exits.

"Oh god! What do we do!?" I heard someone shout, their voice shaking whilst doing so.

They were going to do nothing. I was going to protect them.

" ** _Paletio"_** I closed my eyes, raising my hands as screams erupted, filling my ears as the building collapsed


	2. Chapter 2

The screams stopped, I opened my eyes slowly to see everyone, including me on the floor, kneeling or crouching. Debris and dust were everywhere, covering the floor. People were looking around, looking at each other confused, they were all unharmed, safe. The building missed them, it fell around them instead of crushing them and they couldn't understand why. They would never understand why.

"We need to get people out of here" I heard Scott shout. People started standing up shakily, worried that they could still be hit. They warily made their way to the exits, being cautious as they went.

I was stuck. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I wasn't sure how I was still kneeling but if I moved a muscle, if I was prodded...I'd fall. I had to use all the strength inside of me to protect everyone in this school. Hundreds upon hundreds of people...I should be dead. I couldn't let people be crushed though, I had to protect them. One bad side to that is I couldn't protect myself. I could feel a sharp pain at the back of my leg and a warm tickled formed at my upper lip.

I looked around at people escaping, with every person that left, the spell became easier. I watched as Stiles walked by, looking at me confused.

"Hey, Scott!" He called out too his friend, his eyes still on me. Scott ran and joined him, his eyes following his until they landed on me. "She's the only injured person" he whispered.

"Go" I fell to the ground, feeling my body go limp as I tried to hold onto the spell. Not everyone was out yet, I needed them to get out before I could break the spell.

Scott McCall stood over me, staring at me confused before he quickly scooped me up and ran. I could feel something strange, like I was being pulled into darkness. Until a bright light hit my eyes, sirens filled my ears and I could hear cries all around me.

"I need help!" Scott yelled as he ran over to a truck. My eyes became extremely heavy, I had to fight to keep them open. He laid me on a small metal bed as a paramedic took over, putting a small mask over my mouth and nose and closing the doors to the van. The man immediately stared to look at my leg, trying to see if he could treat it whilst on the way to the hospital. I wasn't going to die from my leg though, I was going to by the spell.

"Hang in there. We're almost there" The paramedic tried to keep me awake but my eyes already shut. I had no strength left in me, even after the spell broke. I had no choice but to let the darkness pull me in.

"Mrs Farrer, your daughters case is, well, we're not quite sure"

"What do you mean!? She almost died!"

"She sustained injuries to her leg, she didn't lose a lot of blood as the debris was still in place. Luckily it was only a small piece, we have run tests in her blood was poisoned but even then, it wouldn't have happened so quick. We'd like to do a MRI scan, to rule out any other possible issues but she's physically fine"

"Physically fine!? Her nose was bleeding! That's not normal! She passed out! She almost died and all you have to tell me is that she has a minor leg injury!?"

"We've checked to see if she had a head injury but found nothing. Like I've said, we'd like to do a MRI scan"

"Okay, okay. When will she wake up?"

"We're not sure. We've never seen anything like this"

I opened my eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light before slowly looking around. I was in hospital, stuck to the bed with tubes attached to me. I felt like death, like death slapped me around a couple of times actually. I was surprised that I wasn't dead, protecting that many people took a hell of a lot out of me, especially the supernaturals. I shouldn't have protected the supernaturals but I had no time to rule them out.

The door opened and a woman walked in, smiling at me softly. She had a clipboard in her hand, looking at the monitor whilst writing something down.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" She asked, lowering the clipboard to look at me.

"I feel like hell" I smiled softly at her. "But I'm alive"

"That's very true. I was wondering if you could tell me what happened at the school? You're physically fine but something happened which took a lot out of you and I'm sure it wasn't your small leg injury" She queried.

"It all happened so fast, all I remember was the building falling and I was on the floor"

"Did anything fall on you? Did you hit your head?"

"I don't think so, I just felt a pain in my leg" I frowned slightly, I couldn't explain to her what had happened, for one she wouldn't believe me and for two, I'd sound crazy and probably be locked up.

"Well we had to do some tests, an X-ray and a MRI scan but we found nothing to explain why you were at deaths door" She studied me, trying to figure out why and what happened but she wouldn't ever know.

"I guess I was just weak, I didn't eat before the building collapsed and I stayed up so lack of sleep may have contributed to that" I shrugged but she wasn't having any of it.

"Well, you're making a good recovery. You even have some visitors" I raised my eyebrow, what visitors? I didn't have that many friends, not close ones, they were more of a mutual acquaintance.

She walked out of the room, stood at the door and gestured for someone to come inside. Two boys walked in and my heart beat picked up a fast pace as a red aura irradiated from Scott McCall, Stiles was with him. They both looked at me and slowly walked over to my bedside before sitting down.

I was terrified. I couldn't use my powers to protect myself, to attack yet because I was still recovering, I was still too weak to use them. I was vulnerable, if Scott attacked me, I'd be dead.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Stiles spoke up, he studied me like a book.

"I'm fine, who are you two and why are you here?" I had to pretend I didn't know them, I had to act dumb and keep my cover hidden. They couldn't find out what I am.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay" Scott assured me but I knew that wasn't the reason why they were here.

"I'm fine, just a small cut" I shrugged.

"You almost died" Stiles whispered, now looking worried. "A small cut wouldn't kill you"

"I don't know what happened" I lied, "but I'm fine now. You don't have to worry" I chuckled slightly.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"Look, I just told the nurse everything you're asking me. I don't want to repeat myself" I sighed, annoyed by them.

"Fine. How about you tell us why you were the only one injured out of the whole school" My heart skipped a beat and at the same time, his eyebrows raised as if he heard it.

"I was?" I had to go back to acting dumb, "well, I knew I was unlucky but that's just taking it a step further"

"Luck had nothing to do with it. I heard you say something just before the building collapsed. As soon as you said that everything fell around people. Like some sort of invisible wall, it should have crushed people...Yet it bounced off them" Scott frowned slightly, trying to work it out.

"I don't know what I said, I was terrified...But how did you hear me say something? You wasn't near me and I'm sure I didn't shout" I glared.

"I suppose I have good hearing" he shrugged.

"Okay, we're getting a little off topic" Stiles chimed in. "Look, we just want to know if you did something to protect everyone"

"No"

"You're lying" Scott whispered.

"How the hell would I protect everyone!? Please, explain, humour me" Anger started rising up inside me, i just wanted them to leave.

"That's what we're trying to figure out" Stiles shrugged.

"Well, when you do figure it out, come to me first and explain. I'm sure it'll be interesting, but can I please rest now? Or leave"

"Not until you tell us what happened and how" Scott continued to interrogate me, so I pressed the small button at my finger tip, causing the same nurse from before to rush in.

"Whats happened? Whats wrong?" She asked, looking at the two boys.

"I need them to leave" I whispered.

"What are you hiding?" Scott asked, "And why"

"I'm not hiding anything! I was in an accident, I got hurt and I came to hospital, now I'm being interrogated by some kids for something I didn't do"

"Scott" The nurse sighed.

"Mom, I'm sure of it" Scott told her and my jaw dropped.

"She's your mom!? Look, I feel extremely uncomfortable and a little unsafe. I need you two to leave!"

"You don't feel safe? We won't hurt you" Stiles looked at me confused.

"You might not but he will!" I glared at Scott but he looked at Stiles.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked softly.

"I..." I knew they were suspicious and me saying that didn't help. I dropped myself in it now and it didn't help that I didn't know what to say, I was speechless.

"Scott won't hurt you" The nurse explained, "He wouldn't hurt anyone, I can promise you that"

"You would say that, he's your son" I whispered, "if they're not leaving, then I am" I sat up, tugging on the tubes in my arms before Scott quickly grabbed my hands, stopping me from doing so.

"Get off me!" My heart was going crazy, i was terrified.

"Why are you so scared of me if you don't know me?" He asked, looking into my eyes as if they would give him an answer.

"Let go off me!" I felt tears fill my eyes and then he let go, I watched as his mom pulled him away.

"I think you two should leave now, she's been through a lot" She whispered, they both nodded and walked out of the door whispering to themselves. "I'm sorry about them, they're just trying to figure out what happened. There's a lot of strange things going on in Beacon Hills and your case just adds to the mystery" I wish I never did that spell now, yet I knew if I went back in time somehow I'd still do it, I wasn't the one to let people die when there was a chance to save them. I knew I had given myself away, I knew people were suspicious and I knew people were after me, I had made things worse just by doing the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

The hospital had no choice but to release me, they couldn't keep me there for a small cut on my leg. There was no explanation to why my body was shutting down to them either, so they told me that if I got light headed, dizzy or if I felt that anything was wrong, I'd have to see my doctor. My parents picked me up, they also drove me home whilst playing twenty one questions with me about what happened. I had enough of the questions, I just wanted some peace. Even when we got through the front door the questions were never ending.

"I'm going for a walk" I whispered, rubbing my forehead.

"What? Have you got a headache?" My foster mom asked but I shook my head.

"I just need some fresh air and exercise" She shook her head at me furiously.

"You need to rest your leg"

"It's a small cut. I'll be fine" I whispered, reaching for the door handle but felt her hand touch my shoulder.

"It's dark-"

"I'll be fine" I opened the door and and began walking. Thankfully, because it was dark it was also quiet. I had no one questioning me, no one probing me for answers just the sound of a few cars and after that, silence.

Even though I had a slight pain in my leg and a small limp, with every step I took I felt better. I felt my power slowly regaining which made me feel safe. I hated knowing that without my powers, I couldn't protect myself. I wasn't a fighter, magic was the only thing that protected me.

I walked into the park, gliding my hands along the tree's as I passed them. I needed to be in touch with the elements again, with nature. It was the strongest and fastest thing for me to get my power. I breathed in the fresh air, letting it flow through me, letting it fill my body.

I stuck to the path, letting the lights guide me towards the end of the park. I made my way to the sidewalk, where there were no lights. The only light source were of the cars passing me, causing my shadow to blink in and out of existence. I always thought that my shadow was the dark side of me, especially as a kid. I thought that one day, my shadow would grow bigger than me, flooding over me to take over and control me. It wasn't the most comforting thing to think about growing up, yet I still do wonder if it could happen.

I heard a loud rumble of a car slowly make it's way towards me, the lights shining on my back, showing my shadow which mimicked my moves as I walked. I saw it pass me but then it stopped just ahead as if it were parked, yet the engine remained on. As I got closer, I examined the car which looked like a small jeep, it also looked to be in a terrible state, like at any moment it could fall apart.

The door flew open and a man hopped out, turning to me just as I reached the boot of the car. Instinct told me to stop, especially when I saw a red aura.

"We need to talk" Scott's voice called out to me.

"You need to leave me alone before I call the police" Are they stalking me?

I frowned and went to walk passed him before he grabbed me, pushing me into the jeep quickly and hopping in. The car started moving and I sat in between Stiles, who was driving and Scott who wouldn't stop staring at me.

"I know it seems bad but it's not" Stiles whispered, glancing at me.

"You're bloody kidnapping me! Of course it's bad! Oh you two are so going to jail" I frowned, moving closer to Stiles just to get away from Scott. I didn't want to use my powers just yet, I would if I needed to and in the mean time, my powers would only replenish and get stronger.

"No, we're not" Scott glanced at Stiles who smiled innocently.

"What? What aren't you telling me?"

"I'll answer that if you can tell me what you did at the school and how" Stiles shrugged, turning a corner.

"Let me go or I'll scream"

"I think I have duct tape in the back-"

"Stiles, I don't think there's any need for that" Scott chuckled slightly. I glanced back and forth at them both, confused to why and how they were acting this way.

"Do you think this is funny? Do you think this is a joke!?" I shouted, making them wince a little at my voice. "Oh, did that hurt?"

"On second thoughts, the duct tape doesn't sound like a bad idea-"

"You can't be serious" I frowned at him but he looked pretty serious to me. "Fine, I won't shout. Just tell me what you're going to do, are you going to torture me? Hurt me until I tell you something, which I can't?" I asked, sitting back in the seat.

"We're not going to hurt you, we just need to understand you and what you are" Stiles shrugged.

"I'm Alexis"

"You're not human" Scott whispered, "And with how you reacted to me earlier, I think you know I'm not either"

"You grabbed me, of course I'd be scared!"

"You were scared when I entered the room, when you first laid eyes on me" Scott explained, "I promise I won't hurt you. But how did you find out?" I had to think about the next words that came out of my mouth. Do I tell them? Do I put them in danger?

"I don't know what you are If you're not human" I whispered, staring at him. It was partly true, I didn't know what he were but I knew he was supernatural. I watched him exchange a strange glance with Stiles before he nodded at him.

"Then I'll show you" He whispered, closing his eyes. My heart picked up a fast pace as I watched him, waiting to see what he was about to reveal. He opened his eyes slowly, showing bright red coloured eyes. They lingered towards the back, before his eyes widened. "Stop the car!" He growled and Stiles pulled over immediately. Scott jumped out the car, his eyes returning to normal quickly as he stared at me, petrified. He kept checking the back of the car which made both me and Stiles look, but there was nothing there.

"Scott?" Stiles asked confused, trying to figure what the hell was happening to him. I jumped out the car and he stepped away from me.

"What are you!?" He demanded to know which only confused me more.

"What are you! Why the hell are you freaking out when I just see your eyes change colour!"

"I'm a werewolf! Now, tell me what you are!" He asked, panic filling his voice. I had no idea what he had seen, or why he was so worked up about it.

"What did you see?" I asked him, Stiles now joining his side to check he was alright. "Please, tell me"

"I...I don't know...There were three shadows, they looked human but they weren't! They were staring at you, watching you, almost touching you!" I felt a shiver creep its way down my spine. The thought of something being behind me, so close and so shadow like...It was terrifying. "What the hell are they!?"

"I'm not entirely sure" I whispered. "I have an idea but-"

"What's the idea!?" Stiles asked, watching me cautiously. "What are you. Just tell us already!"

"I...I'm a witch" I whispered, not believing that those words just came out of my mouth. We all went silent, them both staring at me whilst I had to explain everything. "I think what you saw were the ancestors...They watch over and protect my power" I whispered, letting my eyes drop to stare at the floor.

"A witch?" It wasn't a question, it was Stiles trying to accept that as an answer. "I've heard of a lot of supernaturals but a witch..."

"I believe I'm the only one left" I frowned slightly. "The others were hunted down, or hid until they died of old age...Transferring their power to the next witch"

"But if you're the only witch-"

"Then I have all their power, including the ancestors when need be" I dared myself to look up but they were still staring in disbelief.

"How powerful are you?" Scott dared to ask.

"Well, I could kill you in a blink of an eye but at the same time, before I could blink you could stab me and kill me" I whispered, trying to explain it the best I could. "I'm still built like a human, if I get stabbed, I bleed, If I get shot in the head, I'll die. I don't heal, I can't use magic on myself, I can only use it on other people, whether to protect them, or to attack them to prevent them from attacking me"

"We should go back to mine, It's safe there" Scott whispered, looking around the streets. "This is definitely not the place to talk"

"I just want to go home. You know what I am, I know what you are. We can go our own ways now"

"What? You could be a threat" Scott frowned. "We need to understand you more"

"If I was a threat I would have let everyone in that school die rather than protect them. The only threat here is you!" I pointed at him and Stiles stepped forwards, holding his hands up before things got heated.

"Okay okay let's calm down and go back to Scott's. I think we need a big talk, explain what's been going on and a little about ourselves more" He tried controlling the situation and it seemed to work. I calmed down a little, Scott didn't seem as on edge as he were before. "Let's all just hop in the car and I'll take us there!" He looked at us for an answer, for acceptance and that's what he got, well, he got a nod from us both. "Right" He smiled and walked to the drivers side of his car, getting in and waiting. I slowly got in and Scott sat next to me, shutting the door so Stiles could drive.

"How did you protect everyone?" Scott asked, keeping his voice fairly calm.

"A spell, It's kind of like a shield"

"And because you can't use magic on yourself, it explains why you were the only one injured" Stiles whispered. "What happened to you? Why did you nearly die?" He put it bluntly.

"There's hundreds of people in that school, it was a big spell. I'm not supposed to use so much magic all at once...It drained me completely"

"I thought the ancestors protected you" Scott queried.

"They protect my power, not my physical body. Well, they made it so I didn't explode so I guess they do protect me a little" I questioned myself, thinking about it. I had a lot of power, to keep it contained inside me safely needed magic of it's own and since I couldn't use magic for myself, the ancestors must have had something to do with it.

"That sucks" Stiles scoffed.

"It's strange to think that they're with me all the time"

"They looked terrifying" Scott laughed to himself.

"So does your aura" I rolled my eyes and they both looked at me. "Oh...I can tell who's supernatural because you all have aura's" I shrugged, it wasn't a big deal to me. Of course, when I was growing up and I could see strange aura's around people it was a little strange, I kind of got used to it though.

"What colours mine?" Scott asked.

"Red. Just like your eyes" I smiled, "But, how come your eyes are red?"

"That's because he's an alpha! A true alpha!" Stiles smiled proudly at him but I wasn't sure if it was something to be proud of.

"Oh great"

"Look, from what I gather you're a good person. You didn't have to protect those people but you did. You saved so many lives!"

"But I'm still a threat"

"Well you did tell us that you could kill us in a blink of an eye" Stiles told me. "It's kind of a scary thought"

"You know I'm supposed to stay hidden right? Me telling you guys this has only put you in danger" I whispered, "Remember what I told you about the other witches?"

"So people are after you, do you think it had anything to do with the school collapsing?" Stiles asked me, I never really thought about that. I thought it had something to do with Scott. He always seemed busy, always had something on his mind but that's if he was even at school. Sometimes he'd disappear, along with a few other supernaturals. I assumed they were in a fight, killing each other.

"I don't know" I whispered, my hands beginning to shake. How did they find me? How did they hear about me? I kept my head down, I only practised magic at home! Maybe the school thing was a test and I just confirmed their suspicions.

"Look, we can help" I glared at Scott.

"I don't need your help. What I need is to go home and stop being questioned"

"If people are after you, they'll do it again and maybe next time everyone around you won't be so lucky"

"I can protect them, just let me do my thing and leave me alone-"

"Too late, we're here" Stiles stopped the car, looking at the both of us. "You know, you guys can talk without arguing"

"We can't because we won't get on, we will never get on which means I will never trust him. The only people I trust are humans and myself"

"Then what are the hunters?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"They're supernatural of course. No human could hurt me, unless they had a gun of course"

"Hey, humans are strong!" Stiles tried standing up for himself but me and Scott remained quiet.

"Look. Let's just go inside and try to sort things out, figure out what's happening and who's behind all this" Scott sighed, jumping out the car along with Stiles. I knew they wasn't going to leave me alone. The only chance I had to get rid of them was to try and explain things, explain that they couldn't help me or protect me. This was something I needed to do on my own.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been sitting here, on Scott's bed for a good ten minutes, watching them both bicker back and fourth. They were acting like detectives, trying to figure out possible suspects but drawing a blank. One of them would ask me a question, then before I could answer the other would try to answer for me, leaving me on my own, silent. All I had to do was sit there, watch them and wait. Surely they'd stop speaking soon? I mean, it was mostly Stiles that spoke and he had quite a lot to say.

"So we think it was a bomb?" Scott asked Stiles, unsure about it.

"Well that's what the police report says" Stiles shook his head, "There was no explosion though, no sound to indicate there was an explosion"

"Then what else could it be? You need a lot of power to take down a building that size, especially without a bomb" Scott frowned as they both turned to me.

"Well I didn't do it! Why would I? I saved everyone!" I returned the frown back to them.

"Maybe you wanted to test your power?"

"Oh sure, doesn't matter if I killed myself since I can't protect myself using spells"

"How do we know you're not lying?" Scott get pushing me, making me seem like the bad guy.

"I'll show you" I stood up, making Scott get into a defensive position, his eyes glowing red. "Jeez, relax" I rolled my eyes and raised my hand, "Paletia" I whispered, directing the spell at myself knowing what was to come next. A great force pulled me back, throwing me against the wall making me land on my ass. I groaned at the sudden pain in my back, scowling at the boys.

"What the hell" Scott whispered, his eyes still glowing red. "Why would they do that to you?"

"What? What are you on about?"

"The ancestors, I watched them throw you"

"They did that?" I raised an eyebrow, "Well, that would explain it. I never knew that they were with me until today" I chuckled.

"Why won't they let you use your power on yourself?" Stiles asked, coming up to me and helping me up.

"I don't know, maybe they want me to save my power? Maybe because it's selfish?" I shrugged, "Guess we'll never know"

"Save your power? For what?" Scott asked, I glanced at him to see his eyes were normal now.

"I don't know, look, I'm trying to tell you everything to get you off my back but obviously it's not working"

"Maybe it's to use against the hunters, after all they are trying to kill you"

"But why kill the last remaining witch? Why wipe them all out? That's what I don't understand. And surely, with every death and the power transferring down, it'd get to be near impossible" Stiles whispered, shaking his head in confusion.

"What have they got against you?" Scott turned to me.

"I don't know, maybe because we can cast spells. Maybe they don't like that, maybe they don't like how powerful we can become"

"Maybe they're jealous" Scott chuckled to himself but Stiles looked like he had been hit in the face.

"What if they are jealous?" He glanced between me and Scott, "What if they envy your power? So you explained that by killing a witch, the power moves down or onto the next witch and so on, so you being the only witch alive means that you have all the power, along with the ancestors power...What if they want it? What if they want to take it from you somehow?" I stared at Stiles, wondering how the hell he could think of something like this.

"They can't take it, the ancestors will not allow it. If they kill me, it'd be gone unless a new witch was born, then she'd have it" I shrugged.

"Wait, surely if a new witch is born then the power won't transfer to you?" They were both getting confused now.

"They won't have the power unless I'm dead. The ancestors have made sure that I have the power, that's why they protect it. If I die they'll choose a few people who are worthy and strong enough for the power"

"So your parents..." I nodded at Stiles.

"They died when I turned eight. I got placed into a foster home where a couple adopted me a few months later. They left me a book to help me learn and to grow as a witch"

"A book? What, is it just spells?" Scott asked.

"There's spells, there's advice and there's warnings. There's a warning about a war of good and evil, I assumed it was referring to a witch battling a certain supernatural, like you for example" I smiled at Scott but he remained stern. "It also told me that I'll never be safe which is why I try to hide. It's strange, the handwriting of the spells are old, fading. Yet, the warning of the war looks recent, I thought maybe my parents wrote it"

"Maybe they refer to the hunters" Stiles suggested. "I'll talk to my dad, ask if there were any witnesses who saw anyone acting suspicious at the school, if we have a face we have a better chance of stopping them"

"We? No, its too dangerous, I have to do this on my own, you'll die" I frowned standing up. "This is my fight"

"You're right, it is too dangerous. Which means you need all the help you can get. They've killed so many witches, what makes you think you'll win against them? We can help!"

"Yeah, you can help by leaving me alone"

"Look, these people obviously don't care who's been caught in the cross fire which means a lot of innocent people can die! Including you. If we help, it means you have more power, someone watching your back. I know you can protect people but I know it also makes you vulnerable, making you an easy target" Stiles tried to convince me but I didn't want them with me, helping me. I knew they'd be killed, the only way to stop these hunters is with me. I was the one with the power to take them down, even if I didn't want to fully admit that to myself.

"Then how about you protect everyone else and I'll deal with the threat" I whispered, standing up. "My moms going to be worried about me, I've got to go home" I started walking, ignoring the whispering between the two of them before walking down the stairs and to the front door. I opened it just as I heard someone else reach the bottom step.

"At least let me drive you home, It's late and if the hunters know you're here, it's also dangerous" Stiles looked at me, waiting for me to reply, so I just nodded at him.

We both quietly walked to his car, both getting in as he started driving. I had to tell him the directions to my house which wasn't that far away. I felt exhausted, it was a wild day from start to finish, especially the almost dying part. I couldn't wait to get home and get to bed, I couldn't even think about what was going to happen tomorrow. Obviously, school was cancelled.

"He's got a good heart you know" Stiles broke the silence.

"Well you're a fool for believing that"

"We've been friends for so long, he's the same as he was before he got bitten. Well, except for the whole werewolf full moon stuff, but he has that under control. I know you don't trust him but at least give him a chance, we want to help you"

"You're right, I don't trust him. I can't trust him"

"Because he's a werewolf?"

"Because he's part of the supernatural" I frowned.

"But so are you? And he seems to be willing to trust you, to help you"

"He shouldn't trust me. Witches don't mix with werewolves, or any other supernatural apart from ourselves. It's just the way it is, has been that way for years"

"Then change it" He shrugged at me as if it was so simple. "You'll be surprised who and what we've helped in the past year, what friends we've made"

"Supernaturals?"

"Yep, banshee, coyote, kitsune...The list goes on" He chuckled, "Even a supernatural being has a human side" He smiled at me, slowing down the car before it came to a halt. "Anyway, here we are"

"Thanks for the ride" I whispered, jumping out the car.

"Hey, if you do need anything you know where to find us, well, Scott" He shrugged, "Let him prove his different" I just nodded at him, I couldn't be bothered to argue so I shut the door and walked into my house. I closed the door behind me, being as quiet as possible but a light came on from the kitchen and my mother walked out looking worried.

"Where were you? Do you know what the time is!?"

"Sorry, I saw some friends and they just wanted to catch up, make sure I was okay" I whispered, trying to calm her down but she began looking angry. "I feel better now, reassured" I lied but at least she seemed relieved now.

"Good, how about you get some food in you"

"Actually, I think I'm gonna just go to bed, I'm exhausted after today" I chuckled, walking up the stairs quietly. "Thanks though!"

I headed to my room, closing the door behind me and walked to my desk, pulling out my book from inside it and setting it down. I opened it, flicking through the many pages of spells to get to the warning I was sent. I wanted to know for sure if it was about the hunters or the supernatural, but there was no clue to it. All I had was the evils weakness, which consisted of everything good. Love and happiness, it didn't really help. I closed the book and walked over, collapsing onto my bed.

Things suddenly got serious. I had got myself involved with an alpha, the hunters know where I am and I had no idea what to do or how to stop them. It's not like I could go up to them and give them a loving hug, I'd be killed. I just wished my real parents were here to help me, to guide me and give me straight answers. I needed guidance, I needed strength and I definitely needed closure.


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes slowly, squinting at the light coming in through the small opening in the curtains. I got up, opening them fully and groaning whilst the sun blinded me for a good few minutes. Well, at least I felt better, a lot better than yesterday anyway. I glanced at my clock which read 10.20 am, which meant I slept it for quite a bit longer than usual. I guess my mum didn't come wake me up because of what happened yesterday, oh and of course there's not much left of the school so I can't go.

I grabbed some clean clothes, slipping them on and shoving my hair up into a messy ponytail before walking downstairs and to the kitchen where my mom stood, making breakfast.

"Ah, I heard you get up, I hope you're in the mood for pancakes" She grinned at me, Oh I felt sorry for her. I was putting her life in danger and she was totally oblivious.

"I could be dying and I'd still be in the mood for pancakes" I joked, sitting down at the counter waiting for them. "No work today?"

"No, I booked the day off. I told them what happened yesterday and they were really understanding" She shrugged, gently flipping the pancake over. "Plus, since you're not going to school for a while I thought that today we'd do something"

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow at her, "Like what?"

"Anything! Watch a movie, work on a project together...Anything" She scooped the pancake out of the frying pan, placing it onto a plate and in front of me. She quickly got the whipped cream out before I could tuck in, squirting it until it formed a smiley face.

"I'm not a kid anymore" I chuckled softly, admiring that she just wanted things to get back to normal, to make me feel at ease. That wasn't going to happen though.

"I know, but you still like it" She winked, sitting down next to me as I began tucking into the food. I had to give it to her, she made excellent pancakes. I'm not sure how, maybe she's a witch? Maybe she uses a spell to craft the most perfect pancake in the entire world! Oh I had to have a little joke here and there, just to keep me sane.

"A movie marathon sounds good" I smiled at her. "Escape from the real world and wish I was in the movies!"

"Escape from the real world?" I heard the concern in her voice. "Honey, what happened yesterday won't happen again" I looked at her sadly, wishing I could tell her everything but it'd only put her in more danger and me probably in a mental hospital.

"I know, just shook me up a little" I shrugged. The door bell rang, making mom sigh and stand up, gesturing for me to wait. She walked off, letting me devour the pancakes without leaving a single crumb. I didn't eat a lot yesterday, hell, I don't even think I ate anything!

"Honey! It's for you!" Confusion washed over me, then panic. Normally first thing in the morning I'd cast a protection spell on my parents, just to be on the safe side. Since yesterday, it kinda threw me off guard which meant I didn't have time. I stood up, walking to the door to see Stiles standing there, smiling at me.

"Hey?" I shooed mom away, leaning against the door frame, staring at Stiles. "What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I wanted to see how you are" He shrugged, still smiling at me. "Plus I wanted to talk to you"

"There it is" I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at him. "I don't want to talk, I want to have a nice, peaceful day with my mom"

"You know ignoring the problem doesn't make it go away, right?" He was right, but I just wanted one day where I could relax!

"If they come to my house, I'll kill them" I shrugged, smiling at him.

"Kill? Are you even capable off killing?" He challenged me, I knew I couldn't kill because that wasn't the person I was brought up to be. I'm good, I don't hurt or kill. Well, maybe hurt, if they try to hurt me. I didn't reply to him though.

"Oh honey, don't leave him standing out there!" Mom came up from behind me, opening the door fully to allow Stiles to walk in. "Come in" She smiled warmly.

"Thank you" He whispered, walking in whilst grinning at me.

"Did you want a drink..."

"Stiles"

"Well, did you want a drink Stiles" She chuckled but he shook his head.

"Let's go upstairs" I frowned, closing the door and walking to the stairs.

"Leave the door open!" Mom smiled at us before walking off into the kitchen. I heard Stiles snicker a little before walking up the stairs with me. I walked into my room, waiting for him to enter before pushing the door, leaving a little gap.

"What the hell do you want to talk about now!?"

"Hey relax, I just wanted to make sure you were okay" He whispered, his eyes observing the room until they stopped at my desk. "Is that the book?"

"It might be" I shrugged.

"Can I look at it?"

"Hell no! It's personal!" I walked over to it, picking it up and holding it in my arms for safe keeping. "It's like a diary to me"

"Sorry, I'm just really fascinated about the whole witch thing, I wanted to see some spells, she what exactly you can do"

"Ruling out if I'm a threat?"

"No! I just wanna know what kind of things you can do with spells" He whispered, watching me.

"Do you even know my name?" I asked quietly but knew he heard me from the puzzled look on his face. I sighed at him, sitting on my bed. "It's Alexis"

"Sorry, we were all caught up in the moment. I don't think anyone had the time to exchange names" He tried to make up an excuse but I knew that it didn't matter who I was, it's what I was that interested them.

"If you look, you can't tell anyone" I whispered, making him nod his head furiously. I sighed and handed him the book, making him sit down and slowly flick through it. I watched him study it, being memorised by it.

"How do you even pronounce these? Lahhvieer" I had to laugh at his terrible pronunciation.

"Well that spell is for fire, if I pronounced it correctly for you I'd risk the chance of setting my house on fire" I smiled at him, sitting on the bed. It was strange to be able to talk about spells and being a witch to someone. I've grown up without having someone to talk to, it felt nice now. "Aren't you scared of me?" I was curious, I always thought that once I told someone who I was or showed them what I could do, they'd be terrified and run away.

"Hell no, I think it's awesome" He grinned, going back into the book. Stiles confused me, he wasn't what I'd exactly call a normal person but neither was I.

"Well I'm glad someone does" I whispered, scraping my feet amongst the carpet gently.

"You should show us what you can do" Stiles closed the book, turning to me. "Somewhere open yet secluded"

"Us? You mean you and your dog?" He looked annoyed by that, "I'd rather not"

"Look, you obviously trust me a little bit unless you wouldn't allow me to look at your book. Which means deep down you know you need help and you want it, or maybe you just want someone to confide in. We can be there for you Alexis. Just trust me" His eyes softened, trying to make me give in.

"Oh sure and when I make one mistake Scott will rip my head off" I shot him a sarcastic grin, "I know you don't understand but we repel, kinda like magnets"

"Well they do say opposites attract" He shrugged, standing up. "I want to help you, but I also want to help Scott. He's my best friend, I trust him with my life. I can't help the both of you unless we're altogether" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a set of keys. "Why don't you come with me, stick with me. Just hear what he has to say, figure out some sort of plan before the hunters attack again and maybe this time...We won't be so lucky"

"Fine but if he tries to hurt me, I will protect myself" I grabbed a pair of converse, slipping them on quickly.

"Can I bring the book?"

"He's definitely not reading it" I shook my head at him.

"If you don't want him to read it, he won't. I promise" He picked it up, handing it to me. I grabbed it and walked downstairs to the front door.

"Change of plans mom! I gotta go out, maybe catch up another day!" I shouted and received a muffled yes. I sighed and walked out the door and to Stiles car, we both hopped in and he started driving. I traced my fingers slowly round the edge of the book, wondering why the hell I would ever take it out the house. If the hunters found this, I'd be screwed. They'd know what was coming, what spell meant what and what they could do to weaken me. Plus, if I ever had kids I'd want them to have this book.

"So what happens to the book if you die?" The question took me by surprise, seeming as it was extremely blunt.

"I'm not sure, maybe the ancestors will take it or burn it. Never really thought about it"

"Can't you do that protection spell on it?"

"Only works on humans" I smiled. "If not I'd protect the school"

"But then we'd have to go back" We both chuckled at that. I'm glad Stiles had a sense of humour, it seemed to ease me about going to Scott's.

He pulled up just outside Scott's house, turning to me to see if I was ready. I got out the car and followed Stiles to the door who just let himself in. I followed him into the living room but froze when I saw more than one aura.

"Peletio" I looked at Stiles, aiming the spell at him before hearing a loud growl. I turned to a girl in the room who's eyes were bright blue, her fangs were out and she lunged at me before Scott grabbed her. "Laviar!" Fire appeared in my hand, burning it slightly as I went to throw it at her.

"No!" Stiles stood in front of me, making me drop the spell and stare at him confused. "They're friends!"

"She went to attack me!"

"Who is she!?" The girl shouted, looking around confused. "What the hell did she do to Stiles!? There's something around him!" Her eyes were still glowing blue and even though she was look at Stiles, I knew if I moved she'd lunge again.

"She's the one who saved us all at the school!" Scott explained to her, trying to calm the atmosphere in the room.

"She's done something to him, look at him!" She shouted at Scott, which made his eyes go red to see what the fuss was about. He raised an eyebrow as his eyes wandered over Stiles.

"Would anybody like to explain what they're seeing?" He asked.

"There's something weird covering your body" Scott whispered. "I don't know how to explain it"

"It's a shield" I whispered, "I didn't realise you could see it though" It made things harder if the supernatural were after me. If I was the only one without it, they'd know I was the witch. I watched as the girls and Scott's eyes turned back to normal.

"Your first thought was to protect me?" Stiles turned to me, his voice calm and gentle.

"Instinct I suppose" I shrugged. I felt bad for him, being a human. He couldn't use any other power to his advantage which meant he couldn't protect himself like the rest of us could. "Who are you?" I asked the girl and a boy, lingering quietly in the background.

"That's Malia and Liam" Scott whispered, "They're in my pack"

"I can't even deal with one supernatural, let alone a pack!" I frowned, glaring at Stiles. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Because I knew you wouldn't come" He looked at me sadly. "We just want to talk, to figure out our next move. We're going to help you, whether you like it or not because we're all in danger"

"I don't know what to tell you or how to help!"

"You can start by telling us everything" Malia growled. All I could think was 'Here we go again!' explaining everything to them. In the past few days I have revealed myself to quite a lot of people, which meant even more danger. I had no choice though, it was clear that they were going to help me, I just needed to play along, deal with the hunters and then I could get back to my life.


	6. Chapter 6

I told them everything, from start to finish. I told them about the hunters, I told them about the power that moved down to me, I even told them about the ancestors...Which they already knew about because they could see them behind me. The atmosphere was horrible, everybody was on edge, especially me and Malia. Stiles had to be there to diffuse the situation, make sure nobody got hurt even when he was the most vulnerable one.

"So did they see you?" Malia asked, her eyes glued on me.

"They were outside, a group of them. Once the school started shaking I lost sight of them but when I looked back outside there was only a few left...Then the building collapsed. They knew I was in the school but maybe they don't know what I look like"

"So they'll test everyone? If they can't fight back then they're not a witch...But then they're dead" Liam asked.

"Or they'll make another attack, keep closing in until they can connect it all back to someone" Stiles whispered, pacing up and down.

"What else would they attack?" Scott asked him.

"Well what's in Beacon Hills, which holds a lot of people" Stiles turned to Scott, concern on his face.

"The hospital" He whispered. "Plus, if they know she can't protect herself then they'd think she was in the hospital"

"Then why haven't they done it already?" I asked making them all turn to me.

"Maybe they're waiting for something" Malia whispered. "Can't you just go and shield those people anyway?"

"It almost killed me last time" I frowned, "If you were at the school, adding to the protection then I probably would've died. I don't know why but casting the protection spell on a supernatural takes a lot more power from me"

"Maybe the ancestors don't like it?" Stiles suggested, "They don't like it when you try to use a spell on yourself, so they throw you, cutting the spell off. Maybe they can't stop you from doing a spell on a supernatural because it's not yourself and it's aloud...But they just think it's wrong" He shrugged.

"Maybe"

"What other spells can you do then?" Malia asked.

"A hell of a lot" Stiles grinned to himself, looking at the book.

"Well, let me read it then" Malia stood up and I gripped my book tighter shaking my head. "Why? Are you hiding something?"

"No, it's personal that's all. I don't know you guys, I'm not letting you read about what I can do!"

"But you let Stiles read it" Liam spoke up.

"That's because he's human" I shrugged. "I trust him more than any of you" The room fell silent as they all stared at me. I wasn't sure whether they were annoyed or even more confused.

"So you can't use a spell on yourself?" Liam broke the silence but looked extremely awkward. "Then how do you protect yourself?"

"I aim the spells at the enemy, fire, water, whatever I need"

"How many spells can you do at one time, you know, without dying" Malia seemed calm now, even seemed interested.

"I don't know, I haven't really had the chance to see how far I can push myself. The school was a test on its own, seeing how many people I could protect without dying, even though I nearly did"

"So this is your first fight?" Malia asked, I nodded at her. "We're screwed"

"No, we're not. She's a powerful witch and her hearts in the right place. I think she'd made a good ally" Liam shrugged, looking at Scott for approval.

"I think so too"

"Look, even though it's clear to everyone that I don't like you, I still don't want anyone to die because of me. These hunters are strong, smart. They took down covens! I don't know how, I don't know why but they're making sure witches no longer exist amongst this world" I sighed, placing my book down next to me. "They must be strong to take on so many people"

"But maybe those people didn't have a pack on their side" Stiles whispered to me. "You said there's been conflict going on with witches and the other supernaturals, maybe they were scared to ask for help...But this is your chance" I liked the idea of help, I really did but I was terrified of people getting hurt because of me.

"And what if someone dies?" I frowned, "I can't live knowing that I had got someone killed, no matter who or what they are"

"Then practise your little protection spell thing" Malia walked up to me slowly, making sure I knew she wasn't a threat anymore. "Why don't you use the spell on us, now, see how many it takes before it hurts you"

"You trust me enough to let me cast a spell on you?" I raised an eyebrow at her then looked around at everyone who watched carefully.

"Scott trusts you, which means I trust you" She nodded, "But if you try anything I'll rip your threat out" She smiled at me, making things clear.

"Deal" I whispered, raising my hands to aim the spell in the direction of the three supernaturals standing in front of me, Stiles still had the shield around him. "Peletio" As soon as the words escaped from my lips, I felt a strong pain centred at my stomach. I felt extremely light headed, even dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked me but I couldn't reply. I tried to focus onto one spot in the room, a little patch on the wall but the room was spinning, I felt myself getting weaker and weaker the longer I kept the spell on them. "Alexis!" I felt Stiles grab me gently, holding me so I didn't fall.

"Alexis, drop the spell" Scott ordered me but I was so focused on keeping it on, so focused on trying to make myself better, stronger.

"Hey, hey Alexis, listen to me" Stiles helped me to the sofa, sitting me down and kneeling in front of me, "You've gotta drop the spell now, you're hurting yourself" His words seemed to get through to me. I tried to drop the spell but I couldn't, I couldn't even raise my hand. I saw Malia approach me, her eyes bright blue and panic washed over me. What if this was the plan all along, what if they're the hunters and they just wanted me vulnerable! Malia knelt down next to Stiles, waved her hand in front of my face before swinging it forcefully, letting her hand collide with my cheek.

"What the hell!" Scott shouted, walking up to us.

"What? You wanted her to break the spell and I helped, check for yourself" She shrugged, moving away from me. I still felt weak, powerless, but now It stopped getting worse.

"Alexis, are you okay?' Stiles asked, obviously concerned about me.

"Give it time and I will be" My whisper came out shaky. "Thank you" I aimed that at Malia which probably confused everyone, but she broke the spell which meant she helped me.

"I think It'll be best if you just protected Stiles and everyone in the hospital. We've made it this far without a protection spell, I'm sure we can deal with this" Scott sat down next to me. "You protect everyone else, we'll protect you"

"But they're strong! They'll kill you!" I was extremely frustrated, angry at myself for not being able to protect them. "I need to shield you"

"You need to rest at the minute" Stiles whispered, "Is it okay if I read your book again? See if there's anything to help"

"Go ahead, I've read it so many times any nothings stood out" I sighed, leaning back and relaxing my body. I didn't feel powerful, I felt weak and useless. For a witch that has so much power and the ancestors on her side, this simple spell made me look weak. I knew the ancestors wouldn't help with the spell, not for the supernatural, but with all the power I had I should've been able to hold the spell without nearly passing out.

"So what's the plan now?"

"We need her to rest, get her power back before we do anything" Scott whispered, looking at me worried. "I'll give my mom a call, warn her about any possible attacks"

"If you want I can scout the building, look for anyone suspicious" Liam suggested.

"I'll go with him" Malia nodded at him, Scott agreed making them both leave. I looked over at Stiles who was glued to my book. He was careful with it, yet fast. He was looking for anything that would help both me and towards the fight. I loved how he tried to help, even if we all knew he couldn't.

"So how long does it take for you to get your power back?" Scott asked me.

"I don't know, it varies" I whispered, "I feel better now. Especially since the spell broke" It was true, at least I could move now and the room wasn't spinning. I still had a slight pain in my head and stomach but I knew that would soon pass. "Shouldn't be long"

"Hey Alexis" Stiles turned to me, keeping the book in his hands. "Do you by any chance have a necklace, it should have a small shard from a crystal" I shook my head gently at him.

"What the hell are you talking about"

"Apparently, this necklace, well, the shard has the ability to grant immense power. It can only be used for one spell...But there's strings attached. Whatever the spell, it creates a yin yang effect" Stiles explained, looking at the book.

"I don't have a necklace like that, I thought that was just a legend anyway. How can something so small hold so much power?" I chuckled and they both stared at me. "Hey, I'm not small"

"Well maybe it's not a legend, or the hunters think it's real. Maybe they think you have it and that's why they're here. If they can't take your power, maybe they can use this to grant them the ability to take your power? Or too just get rid of you" Stiles shrugged. "Maybe that's why they killed your kind, they were trying to find the necklace"

"Which doesn't exist" I frowned. "They've come all this way, shed so much blood for a fairy tale necklace"

"Unless it is real but you just don't have it" Scott spoke up. "But then where is it?"

"In their mind" I stood up, shaking my head. "I feel better now. My powers almost fully back"

"That was surprisingly quick" Stiles raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you sure?"

"Oh yeah, I think my anger triggered it to come back faster. I'm pissed, pissed off that so many lives were lost because of this stupid necklace. If they want a taste of power, I'll give them it myself. We're going to the hospital, now"


	7. Chapter 7

Scott tried to calm me down, he didn't want me to go anywhere whilst fuelled by rage. Maybe everything was suddenly closing in on me, all those deaths, all my coven and all my kind were killed because of these hunters. It's possible that the necklace is real, but there is a thing called asking, instead of just wiping a species out.

Scott told me that no matter what I felt, no matter what they did, I couldn't kill them. He made that extremely clear, he told me that they don't kill. Strange thing, Stiles went awfully quiet when he was telling me this. I thought Stiles would back Scott up, try to calm me down and make me understand but he sat on the sofa quietly.

"We have to leave now before we're too late" I whispered, looking at them both. "If you wanna help, you need to take me to the hospital and help evacuate it"

"We're not sure they're going to attack" Scott whispered, unsure of the plan.

"Would you risk it? They think I'm there. They'll be there if they want me" I walked towards the door, hearing them both follow me. I opened the door but froze as I saw a girl stand there, staring at me blankly.

"Lydia?" Stiles whispered, moving towards her but before he could get close to her, she let out a ear piercing screech. I winced, covering my ears and bending over try to shield myself from it, I could feel a strange force from it. Her screaming stopped but she began crying instead. I slowly uncovered my ears and stood up straight, looking at her confused.

"I saw it" She whispered shakily, tears streaming down her face.

"What did you see?" Stiles asked, stepping out the door to comfort her.

"Your death" She stared directly at me, throwing me off guard.

"What the hell?" I looked at Stiles for answers.

"She's a banshee" He whispered. "She can see someones death before it happens"

"A banshee? But she doesn't have an aura" I whispered, looking Lydia up and down. "Where was I in your vision?"

"It was so dark I couldn't tell" She whispered, drying her eyes slowly. "But you looked a little different in my vision. Like something had taken over you"

"How is that possible?" Stiles asked me.

"The ancestors?" We all turned to Scott, "Maybe to protect your power they take over you" He shrugged. "Maybe that's why they're so close to you"

"I haven't heard of that happening before"

"There were many witches before that though, if you're the last one...Anythings possible" Scott whispered, stepping outside the door. "Maybe it's not a good idea for you to come to the hospital"

"You know they're going to do another test, where they'll try to kill everyone just to see if I cast a protection spell" I frowned. "All those people will die if I don't come, I have to even if it means I die" I stepped out the front door but Scott stood in front of me. "You can either let me go or I can make you move"

"Scott...She's right" Stiles sighed, "You'll just have to keep close to her" I glared at Stiles.

"Okay, you can only go if I stay with you, at all times. At least then I can protect you" Scott whispered to me and I just nodded. It was that or nothing. We all walked to the car, including Lydia. Stiles started up the car, starting our journey. I sat in the back this time with Lydia while Scott sat at front with Stiles. Lydia seemed to have calmed down now, I just hoped she wouldn't scream again, especially in a closed space like this.

"So...You're a witch?" She asked me, I nodded at her. "You're the one that saved us at the school then?"

"News travels fast" I sighed, knowing that wasn't a good thing.

"Thank you" I looked at her, surprised by her reaction. "I had a vision of the death, I was too late to warn everyone. As soon as I got home though, I heard the news that everyone got out safely. I assumed Scott saved everyone, but credit where credits is due" She smiled at me.

"I have a question, did you see how I died, or who killed me? Was it the hunters after me?"

"I didn't see the death, I just saw you in pain, emotional pain. Your eyes were black, you were crying and holding something or someone. It wasn't as clear as usual" She whispered, feeling sorry for me.

"Well thanks for the warning anyway" I smiled at her. We all turned to Scott as we heard his phone ring. He grabbed it, answering the call.

"We're five minutes away, keep an eye on them" He whispered before ending the call. He turned around to face me and Lydia, "Malia's seen a group of people in black robes, they're just lurking at the moment doing nothing"

"Or they're waiting for someone" Stiles whispered, slowing the car down as we turned the corner to the hospital.

"I can take them down" Scott glared at me, "Without killing them, don't worry. I know a sleep spell, I haven't practised it a lot but it's better then nothing" I shrugged. The car came to a halt and we all got out, looking at each other.

"Stiles, find Liam and help him get everyone out. Lydia, hang back outside and call us if you see anything strange" They both nodded and walked off. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" I sighed, walking with him inside the hospital. We approached reception were I saw the nurse, Scott's mom standing there as if she was waiting for him.

"Oh hi Alexis, are you feeling bad again?" She asked, eyes lingering to Scott. "Or is this part of the plan?"

"She knows what I am mom. She's a witch" He told her, I watched for her reaction, smiling slightly as she looked shocked. "Mom, have you seen anyone suspicious?"

"Like men in black robes" I put it bluntly.

"Yeah...I caught a glimpse of someone in black but I was on call, should I be worried?"

"We need to get everyone out, we think they're going to attack again" Just as he said that the power went out.

"Why do they always go for the power?" Scotts mom sighed quietly to herself.

"It's started, they know I'm here" I nodded at Scott, signalling for him to start the plan. "Peletio" I raised my hands, focusing on a few nearby patients but expanding it so it reached throughout the whole building. I felt a slight pain but nothing like I did at Scott's house. I tried to block out the supernatural, picturing the packs faces in my mind to avoid casting the spell on them.

"What was that?" Scotts mom looked at me confused, she handed us a flashlight each.

"Protection" I switched it on, walking through the corridor with Scott behind me, searching for these hunters. People and patients were rushing past, trying to get out the building. Doctors were rushing people through, calling for another hospital for their seriously ill patients who were bed bound.

"How do we find them?" Scott whispered, shining his light to the right of me.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll find me" I frowned, trying to keep my anger under control. "Can you see anything with your wolf eyes?" I asked, turning around to see him standing still quite far away from me. "Scott?" I called out to him but he was unresponsive.

"I can't move" I heard a slight murmur come from him. I stepped forwards, towards him. "Don't"

"I didn't do anything I swear" I whispered but my heart skipped a beat when I saw a figure move from the corner of my eye. I turned, using my flashlight to illuminate the area, searching for the mystery figure.

"Behind you" I turned quickly, raising my hand in front of me.

"Arulak" I shouted, hearing the body drop to the floor. I guessed the spell worked, either that or the person was dead. There was a flickering of orange light coming from my left side through a empty corridor. I turned my head to look to see flames whip round the corner, coming straight at me with a great force. I could just make out that someone was standing in the fire, watching me. Panic washed over me, but I turned my body, raising one hand towards it. "Saival" A flood of water filled the corridor, pushing the fire back, dowsing the fire as it reached the end. As I tried to look at the man in the fire, he was gone and only smoke remained. I jumped at the touch of a hand on my shoulder, turning quickly to use a spell but It was just Scott.

"There's something wrong" He whispered, looking at me worried. "You know when I told you that I could see the ancestors behind you?"

"Just tell me"

"They stood in front of you when the fire came your way, but when I could move, when you put the fire out...One disappeared" He didn't know what was going on but neither did I, I couldn't explain what had happened or why it had happened.

"Gone?"

"There's only two now" I looked into his red eyes, trying to see what he could see but it was impossible. "They're not as close to you, they've moved away from you" He frowned, looking behind me. I had no idea what just happened or why my ancestors had moved away, one even disappeared, but it wasn't good whatever it was. The attack appeared to be over though, yet something inside me told me that this wasn't the end, that this was just a warning.

"We should go now" I whispered, walking to the exit. The lights suddenly come back on, making me and Scott stop. "Something's wrong" I shook my head trying to understand. I walked outside, breathing in the fresh air whilst looking around at the confused people. I spotted Stiles and Liam who run our way, looking at us both confused.

"What happened in there?" Liam asked, Stiles just watched me like he was checking on me, seeing if I was going to pass out.

"I was paralysed, someone set a fire and Alexis put it out...But one of the ancestors have gone missing"

"Gone missing?" Stiles raised an eyebrow. "How is that possible"

"I think whatever was sending us a warning and whatever was in there scared them. I don't know how or if it's possible but they don't just go missing" I rubbed my forehead, feeling even more frustrated about the situation. "We need to go somewhere private and talk, figure out our next move" Stiles looked surprised at my reaction to this but I was terrified. Something strong was after me, strong enough to scare one of the ancestors away. Without them all with me, I was weaker which meant I was more vulnerable.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles drove us back to Scott's, Malia told us that her and Lydia would meet back at his house. It was getting late, it was pretty dark outside and god knows what was lurking in the shadows now. I hated the feeling of not understanding, I hated that I couldn't explain to them what was happening or who was after us, so I kept quiet. I tried to go deep into my mind, digging for any bit of information that would help but it seemed like an impossible task. There was nothing in my book that explained why my ancestors would just leave me, nothing at all!

"How are you?" Stiles asked, sitting next to me on the sofa. I just nodded at him, not bothering to start a conversation with him because it'd lead to questions I couldn't answer. "We'll figure this out, we always do" He reassured me.

"We'll find them" Scott stood across from me, arms crossed over his chest. "We'll end this"

"They know who I am now but I don't know what they look like. There's something bigger going on" I frowned, clenching my fist. "They don't need to attack any big places anymore, they'll just find me and end it"

"No they won't" Scott shook his head, stepping forwards, "We won't let that happen. Any attack on you is an attack on us. If they want to start a war then we'll fight for you"

"You saw what happened at the hospital! They paralysed you!" I shouted standing up quickly, Stiles joined me putting a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "I think you were right about the necklace, I think it's real but they already have it. I think they stole one of the ancestors, they stole some of the power maybe even making them a witch!" I took a deep, shaky breath.

"Is that even possible?" Stiles asked me softly.

"At the moment, I think anythings possible" I felt tears form in my eyes but tried to remain strong. "And I think that if you try to help me again, they'll kill you. I think that's what the warning was about. They paralysed you Scott, making it so you couldn't help me or yourself. Then they tried to attack me, then one of them tried to burn me alive...they're showing you that this isn't your fight, it's mine" Scott kept quiet, knowing I was right.

The front door flew open and Malia strolled in, she had a small patch of dry blood on the corner of her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Scott walked up to her.

"I ran into one of those black robe guys, they didn't feel like talking" She shrugged looking at me, "What happened in the hospital?"

"They got away" I whispered making her frown.

"Well, I didn't kill the guy, he was strong, very strong but before he could kill me he just stopped, like someone told him to. Then he just walked away" Malia looked at us all confused.

"I think there's a leader" Lydia appeared from behind her, "Someone controlling these people in black robes" Her eyes lingered to me and for a split second I saw relief wash over her, probably because of her vision.

"So now we have to figure out who the leader is?" Stiles asked.

"I think the only way we will know is when they find me" I whispered, looking around. "I don't like this, I don't like you guys putting your lives on the line for me"

"Deal with it" Malia said bluntly. "We're helping you, end of"

"Then we'll need to be ready, we need a hell of a good plan and soon"

"A set up" Stiles whispered, "If they were sending a warning, why don't we follow it? If they wanted to kill us then they would have. What if us helping Alexis is a threat to them? What if they think she has a chance to beat them if she has back up?"

"Stiles what are you saying" Scott looked at him confused.

"I'm saying, she needs to appear to be alone. Yet we'll be there, ready to attack and help protect her"

"You don't think they'll see that coming?" I shook my head, "They're obviously not stupid"

"But why kill all those witches, not even thinking or caring about them...Yet they decide to send us a warning" Stiles shrugged, looking around the room for a reaction.

"Maybe they're scared" Lydia whispered, "Maybe they haven't faced anything like this before"

"So they think she's even stronger when she's with us?"

"They'll think she's apart of the pack" Scott whispered. "And we're strongest when altogether"

"But I'm not" I shrugged, looking at Scott. "Witches don't join packs, they join covens"

"The rules have changed" Scott smiled.

"I think we have the upper hand here" Liam stood next to Scott. "They think that you can't protect yourself but with us, you don't need to" It felt oddly comforting.

"I need to rest" I whispered, changing the subject completely. I had a horrible headache, probably from everything that had happened today. "We'll talk more tomorrow"

"Want me to patrol the house?" Malia asked me, but I shook my head. "What if they attack?"

"They won't be so stupid to attack so soon. They had a small taste of my power and I should think that they're thinking of a plan of their own"

"I'll drive you" Stiles whispered, dangling his keys in front of himself. "At least I'll know you'll get home safe" He smiled at me. I nodded, keeping my head down as I walked towards the door.

"Alexis wait!" I heard Scott shout before I could open the door, I turned slightly to see him jog towards me with my book in his hand. I completely forgot about bringing it here! "I think you'll want to keep this at yours" He smiled, holding it out for me to take.

"I...Thank you" I whispered, taking the book from him. He didn't have to say that, he could've just left it here and maybe have a look at it. I appreciated that, I appreciated him a bit more. "Lets go" I whispered, walking out the door with Stiles to his car. We both got in and he started driving me home.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, a lot better" I whispered, even smiling. "I think I see what you mean now, about Scott"

"You do?" He raised an eyebrow, surprised at my reaction. "I mean, good" He chuckled. "I know we all don't know each other very well but we do care about you" Those words hit my heart, making emotions stir up inside me. I wanted to cry, not sad tears but happy ones. It was strange to hear those words from someone other than my foster parents. Someone- a group of people cared about me to risk their lives to save me. The feeling was powerful, overwhelming.

"And I care about all of you" Stiles phone started buzzing in his pocket, making the conversation die off as he grabbed it, answering it.

"Hey, wait, dad, I'm on my way!" Anxiety washed through me as I watched Stiles. "I'm fine. I'll be back home in five minutes" He hung up, turning to me. "Is it alright if we make a quick stop at mine? My dad's worried, you know, with all the recent attacks going on"

"It's fine" I smiled. He turned a corner quickly, speeding up only a little. I wonder if Stiles dad knew about the supernatural, if he knows what his friends are. I didn't have time to ask as he pulled up outside a house, getting out the car and rushing to the front door. I quickly followed him, walking inside his house.

"Stiles!" An angry shout came from another room. All of a sudden, A man appeared who I assumed was his dad. "Where the hell have you been-" He stopped talking when he saw me behind Stiles. "Who's this?"

"I'm Alexis" I smiled, raising my hand slowly, gesturing for him to shake it. He did, looking at Stiles confused.

"I..." He shook his head. "Where the hell have you been?" He repeated himself, making Stiles shuffle his feet a little.

"Mostly Scott's" He grinned at him.

"So you haven't been to the hospital?"He crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at Stiles. I knew Stiles was trying to make an excuse, pick out an alibi for his whereabouts.

"Why what happened at the hospital?" I spoke up, trying to look confused to add to the act. "Stiles picked me up at Scott's because we were going to study, since schools out...His idea" I shrugged, raising my book up slightly so he could see it. Stiles looked at me, thankful for my response.

"There was another attack at the hospital, no one got hurt thankfully but we're looking for a group of people"

"What do they look like?" I asked.

"Well, we don't have facial ID's yet, but since they're the only ones wearing black robes I'm sure they'll be easy to spot" He whispered, looking back at Stiles. "And you sure you weren't at the hospital?"

"Nope. Just Scott's then back here" He grinned at his dad. "But you should be careful. If they've attacked twice now in the space of two days, they're powerful"

"Then you should stay inside, where it's safe" Stiles groaned at his dad. "But I'm glad you're still studying" He smiled at me. "I'll let you two...Study" He shook his head before walking off. Stiles started walking up the stairs, so I followed him until we reached a bedroom. I walked inside, him shutting the door behind me as I observed everything. My eyes were attracted to two boards, one right at the back in the corner of his room and one clear glass one in the middle. There was a colour theme going on, green, yellow but mostly red.

"I can add men in black robes to it now" He chuckled, walking up to the glass one slowly. He started scribbling away. "If anything strange comes up in Beacon Hills I try to solve it. It's like a map, linking everything together until it connects to one thing. Red means it's unsolved"

"My names in red" I whispered, walking up behind him to observe the board. It mostly said what had happened the past few days, like the school collapsing, he just added the hospital attack. Witch was clear on the board, black robe cult was on the board now...Everything was in red though.

"Well, it all links to you" He shrugged. I walked over to his bed, sitting down on it watching him.

"Stiles, how do you do it?" I asked, he stopped writing and turned to me slightly. "How do you fight? How do you survive? You're the weakest person in the pack" I saw a glimpse of pain wash over his face and immediately felt bad for hurting him. I should've kept my mouth shut, I didn't mean for it to come out like that.

"Because I'm human?" He spoke quietly, trying to keep his emotions under control.

"Yeah" I sighed, "I'm sorry that was really rude of me"

"I trust my friends, I know they'll protect me" He stopped writing and turned to me, still looking hurt. "Just because I'm human, that doesn't make me weak"

"I know" I whispered, looking down. I felt ashamed of myself for saying that to him. "But it makes you vulnerable, I'm scared for you"

"You don't need to be" He smiled, "Plus you can cast a protection spell on me" He walked over, sitting next to me.

"But not every hour of everyday. I won't be with you all the time, what if they attack you when the spell isn't on?"

"I'm sure you'd think of something" He shrugged. It seemed as if he trusted me. "I think you should be proud of yourself. You're strong, even if you don't realise how strong you are, you protected so many people but blow it off as if it's nothing. Take credit for it, be proud of yourself"

"But if I wasn't in Beacon Hills this wouldn't have happened. They only attacked because of me...It's all my fault" I whispered, looking at him sadly. "Like you said, it all links back to me"

"Alexis, it's not your fault that they want to kill you ! They're just bad people, you can't blame yourself for how they think" We both stopped talking as the door opened.

"Sorry to interrupt but...there's someone at the door for you" Stiles dad aimed that at me,

"For me?" My mind raced. This could only be bad news... "Stay here" I barked tersely at them as I marched towards the door.

"Excuse me?" I heard Stiles dad but walked passed him down the stairs to see the door wide open and two people standing there. There aura's were golden and strong, they had the same aura as Liam who was a werewolf.

"You need to come with us" One of them ordered, I heard footsteps travel down the stairs.

"She's not going anywhere until someone explains to me what's going on" Stiles dad stood behind me. I watched the two werewolves as their eyes glowed golden, their face transformed along with their teeth, which now showed fangs. I looked to my side to see Stiles dad reach for his gun.

"Paletio!" I shouted, picturing Stiles and his dad to cast the spell on them both. The two werewolves growled, lunging forwards towards us. "Agemah!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, holding both my palms towards the two wolves, pushing them with such force that they flew out the front door. I walked forwards, standing at the doorway looking at them both on the floor. "Whoever sent you, whoever told you to come get me. Tell them that if they go after my friends, after anyone I love that I will show them how much power I have. You sent me a warning, now this is mine to you. Don't come back" I growled at them as they scrambled to get up before running away. I sighed, walking back a little to shut the door and face Stiles and his dad who were standing on the stairs, staring at me.

"Stiles?" His eyes wouldn't leave mine even though he was talking to his son.

"Oh yeah, Alexis is a witch" He explained, Stiles dad nodded even though his face was full of shock.

"I think I better go"

"You can't go home!" Stiles ran down to the bottom step. "They must be following you!"

"I'm not going home, I'm going to Scott's" I whispered, turning to Stiles dad. "You'll be fine, just remain indoors. I've cast a protection spell on you which I won't drop just yet. I'll hold it for as long as I can"

"A protection spell!? Who were those people!"

"Dad, there are hunters after her. They want to kill her. She's the one who saved everyone in the school! She used the same spell as she has on you now. Trust her, trust me"

"If there are people after you then you need to come down to the station-"

"They'll kill everyone including you just to get to me" I told him. "They won't stop until I'm dead and they'll kill anyone standing in their way. The best thing to do is to wait it out whilst I sort it"

"Like I said dad, trust us" Stiles walked up to me, "I think we better go to Scott's now" He whispered, opening the door for me.

"It's nice to meet you anyway" I smiled at Stiles dad who was still in awe. I felt sorry for him, he didn't seem confused about me being a supernatural, which meant he knew about us...Maybe he knows about Scott. I think he was linking everything, just like Stiles said, all back to me. The school, how everyone got out safely, the people in black robes.

I knew my only option was to go to Scott. It was getting later, my mom would be extremely worried but if I went home they'd just follow me there and try to kill my parents. To protect them, I had to stay away from them. I was hoping those two werewolves would send my warning back to their leader, scaring them away. Doubt that though, it probably just means they'll do it on their own now, they'll find me themselves and deal with the problem rather then send little messengers. With Scott and his pack on my side though, I felt a lot stronger but most of all, I felt ready for it.


	9. Chapter 9

Last night, when me and Stiles got to Scott's we had to explain to him everything that happened. We told him about our pit stop to Stiles house, about the two werewolves working for the leader who tried to make me go with them. We told him that Stiles dad now knew about me and that he had a protection spell on him which seemed to comfort Stiles. We also told him the most important thing, I was being followed.

Scott let me and Stiles sleep round his last night though, especially when I told him that it wasn't safe for me to go home. I told Scott that I needed his protection now, rather than argue with him about it. We all know it was for the best, for everyone. I got to sleep on the sofa, Stiles and Scott slept upstairs. Malia told us she'd patrol the area with Liam, making sure no one tried to attack whilst we were sleeping. We were all exhausted though and I needed to rest to get my strength back, especially after a day of spells.

"Who wants coffee?" Scott's mom walked into the living room, look at all of us who were squashed together on the two sofa's. We all made a groan, indicating that coffee would be a great idea right now. "Right" She smiled, walking off into the kitchen.

"Nothing suspicious last night" Malia whispered, she looked exhausted. "It was extremely boring though"

"I bet" I whispered, smiling at her. "Better safe than sorry though"

"What's the plan today then?" Liam whispered, rubbing his eyes.

"We let them know she's not alone" Scott shrugged, "That way, they'll think twice before attacking"

"Well the warning I sent them should stop that anyway" I smiled innocently. "I don't think they'll be stupid enough to come here, especially when we're altogether"

"Coffee's ready!" Scott's mom walked back into the room with a little tray in her hands which held five cups of coffee. She set it down in front of us on a table, letting us all grab one. Normally, I'd have sugar but at this point in time, anything would do. "So I've got to go to work now, I'm trusting that when I get back this place will look the same?" She looked around at all of us, "I do want to come back to a home"

"We'll take the fight outside if needs be" Scott assured her, making her nod and grab her keys. "Stay safe, mom"

"That goes to you as well, all of you!" She smiled, walking out of the house.

"She's lovely" I whispered, smiling to myself. Scott was lucky to have a mom like that, someone who was so understanding especially about the whole supernatural world thing.

"I know" Scott smiled.

"Anyway..." Malia whispered, changing the subject. "Hunters? Attack? What are we going to do apart from stay with the witch?"

"Alexis" Stiles corrected her. "Not witch" Malia pulled a face, shrugging at him. "Well we don't want to go anywhere that holds a lot of people, that's for sure"

"And if we stay here they might get impatient and blow the house up" I whispered, sipping my coffee as Scott glared at me.

"This was so much easier when the school wasn't a pile of rubble" Scott chuckled to himself, "We would always meet there"

"They'd just blow it up again" Liam pointed out.

"I think we need to focus on finding the leader" Stiles sighed, "Rather than thinking about where to go so they can blow it up"

"Good point" We all agreed.

"Maybe we can catch one of the guys, follow them back which should lead us to the leader" Stiles suggested to us.

"How the hell can we catch them? They're following me! We'd have to find one first anyway"

"Look for someone in a black robe" Malia stated the obvious. "What? You asked!"

"If it was that easy, we all wouldn't be here in my living room" Scott joked.

"Unless I walk out of here alone, then maybe they'll go and report back to the leader, telling them I'm alone and vulnerable?"

"Or they'll kidnap you" Stiles frowned.

"They can try" I winked at him, smiling at my own comment.

There was a knock at the door, making us all go quiet. We exchanged glances, all thinking the same thing. Surely it couldn't be them?

"Maybe it's a truce?" Liam hoped, we all knew that wasn't the case.

"Stay here" Scott whispered, standing up.

"I think it's best that I answer the door" I stood up, "I am the most powerful after all" I shrugged. He went to talk, to argue but I just walked to the front door before he could say anything, it was easier that way. I put my hand on the door knob, looking to my side to see everyone standing up, ready to attack. I turned the handle slowly, opening the door to peak out the opening, expecting to see a golden aura. But there wasn't one, it was just an old lady.

"Alexis?" She spoke softly but she also took me off guard. I stared at her blankly, wondering who the hell she was.

"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow at her, watching as a sweet smile spread across her face.

"You will not know me but I think something deep down inside you is telling you to trust me, is that right?" I was completely puzzled by her, yet she was right. Maybe it was because she looked sweet and innocent, honestly, she looked adorable. She was short, had short curly grey hair and she was bent over a little bit, probably due to her back.

"Yes, why?"

"Because I'm a witch" She smiled, "Well, I used to be. I've been called here to you" I opened the door fully, standing back to let her in.

"Please, come inside" I whispered and she did. She moved slowly, she looked so fragile. I shut the door behind her, helping her into the living room.

"What do you mean you've been called here?" I asked her, everyone moved out the way to let her sit down on the sofa.

"The ancestors, well, one of them. They came to me, telling me that I had to come and see you, to give you something" She smiled, patting the seat next to her for me to sit, so I did.

"That would explain why one of them disappeared" I spoke to myself quietly, finally understanding. "What did they want you to give me?"

"This" She whispered, going into her handbag and pulling out a small black box. She handed it to me, so I took it and opened it slowly, gasping at what I saw. It wasn't a fairy tale, it wasn't a legend...It was right in front of me. The necklace, the crystal shard!

"I didn't think it existed" I whispered, picking it up in my hand. As I did, it started to glow a pure, white colour.

"So you've read about it?" She asked me, I nodded at her not taking my eyes off it. "Good, then you know what it does"

"Why? Why give me it?"

"Because you'll need it" Her hand softly touched mine, making my eyes linger to hers. They had softened, almost looked sad. "The ancestors told me you were here, they guided me to this house just to give you that necklace. There's a great evil that you will need to face, you will need all the power you can get"

"Wait, you said you used to be a witch?"

"A couple of years ago, we had heard rumours that people were going missing- witches were going missing. I was in a coven at the time. There had been a prophecy, that a great evil will come and banish our kind, erasing us all from the world. At the same time, the evil will take our power, using it for it's own advantage"

"I don't understand"

"This great evil was going around, killing any witch in it's path. When it killed it's victim, it would suck the power out of them, keeping it for itself. When more and more witches started going missing, people started to panic. We knew that no one was safe and that we had to do something to protect the power. Many sacrificed themselves, others used one last spell with the help of the ancestors to transfer their power onto the chosen one. The one who would vanish this evil for once and for all. The chosen one is you Alexis, you're the one to save us all" I couldn't believe what she was telling me. I knew about the hunters but a great evil? I didn't sign up for this! I was terrified!

"How did it take their power!?"

"It sucked the life out of them and their power along with it" She sighed sadly, "Covens were targeted last as it got more powerful, it became unstoppable and the only way to beat it was to give our power to you. That's why you're the strongest witch, that's why the ancestors are always with you"

"Why me? Why not another witch?" I felt tears form in my eyes but I couldn't stop them from rolling down my cheek.

"Because you're the purest of heart, you're the youngest. You have the best chance of beating it. The ancestors chose you for a reason"

"But I don't know what it looks like! I Don't know how to beat it!"

"It's simple, love" I looked at her confused, she was crazy! "This thing it by created by darkness, driven by such hatred. You're driven by love, innocence"

"Like yin and yang" Stiles whispered making me remember that there were a group of supernaturals in the room, I forgot that they were here!

"Exactly" She smiled at him. "Love is your strength yet to the great evil, it's their weakness"

"So what, I just go up to it, tell it I love it and then hug it!?" I stood up, shaking my head. "It doesn't work like that!"

"You must understand Alexis, the more anger you feel, the more hatred that builds up inside you...It makes this evil stronger" She sighed sadly, looking at everyone else in the room. "I'm glad you found friends to help you, no matter who or what they are. They will provide love, which the evil will try and vanquish"

"I don't want them to get hurt" I whispered, my lips trembling.

"As long as you stay strong, then they won't" She smiled. "Don't be afraid my dear, I see you now as a good, pure witch. It makes the evil vulnerable. Don't let it get to you, don't let it inject darkness into your soul...When you feel like it's taking over, you think of your friends, you think of what makes you happy and you think about what or who you love" I looked around the room, letting my eyes stop on Stiles. I felt like a protector to him, he was my main priority. He helped me trust everyone here, he helped me deal with this.

"If you forget, we'll remind you" Stiles smiled at me, walking over. Before I could do anything or say anything, his arms wrapped around me, holding me tight. "Feel the love" He whispered in my ear, trying to joke about it. I couldn't help but laugh though, even after hearing all of this, he still made me smile.

"I believe you can do this and by the looks of it, so do your friends" She smiled, standing up slowly. "But my work here is done, wear the necklace and keep it close to your heart. You must not let them take it"

"Wait, you're going already?" I pulled away from the hug, looking at her confused.

"The ancestors are back with you now. You need to prepare for the battle"

"Thank you" I whispered, taking her hand and shaking it gently. "I hope you get home safe...I can cast a protection spell?"

"No need, no one will be after me" She smiled, "I'll let myself out" She walked towards the door, before opening and leaving. As soon as she shut the door I looked around the room at everyone staring at me.

"So, we need to shower you in hugs and kisses?" Malia looked confused but everyone burst into laughter.

"We need to stay together, as a pack, as friends, as a family" Scott smiled, nodding at me.

"Hey, turn around" Stiles whispered, taking the necklace out of the box. I turned around, pulling my hair to the side to let him put the necklace on me. Every time it touched my skin it glowed for a few seconds before turning to normal.

"Wait, quick check" Scott whispered, I turned around to see his eyes glowing red but then a smile spread across his face. "Yeah, all three ancestors are there"

"That means the fights coming soon and I have everything I need to go ahead with it" It was true, I had the power from all the witches, I had the necklace which gave me a burst of power if need be, I had the ancestors behind me granting me a great source of power which I'll need but most importantly, I had my friends around me, which was the thing that would help me win.


	10. Chapter 10

All I had done since the old woman left was twirl the necklace shard between my fingers. All I could think about was what she told me, how much power I now had. The one thing that kept going through my mind though, the one thing that hurt the most was that people sacrificed themselves for me. Witches died for me, because of this great evil, some only felt safe until they gave their power to me. I had all this pressure on me, I was scared that it was too much and that I wouldn't be able to defeat it. I knew everyone had their doubts about certain things but they didn't have a banshee telling them that they saw their death. Everyone believed in me, they supported me but Lydia's vision explained itself really.

"Hey, how about we go to my place" Stiles whispered to me, sensing that I was anxious. "I think a room full of supernaturals is taking its toll on you"

"Yes please" I whispered, standing up.

"Go wait in the car, I'll tell everyone we're leaving" He stood up, walking over to Scott. I walked out the door, keeping my head down in the process. I walked up to Stiles car, getting in and waiting for him. I looked around the area, making sure ,no one was standing and watching me. From what I could see, it was empty. I looked back at the house to see Stiles making his way to the car, he flashed me a quick smile before walking round and getting in.

"I feel rude, I didn't even say goodbye"

"Relax, they understand. You've got a lot on your plate at the moment, you need a break" Now that was a understatement.

"I need a normal life, or for the great evil to just die of natural causes" I shrugged, taking a deep breath, "But we both know that's too easy" He chucked, starting the car and driving. "Will your dad be okay with me being there?"

"Well, you did protect him. I think that puts you high up on the list of supernaturals to trust" He whispered, "Thanks for doing that, it's a bit late but I really do appreciate it. He's all I have left" I looked at him sadly, I knew that pain well.

"But you have the pack, you have Scott, your best friend!" I tried to cheer him up a bit.

"And now I have you!" He shot me a cheesy grin making me laugh. "You should laugh more, it really suits you"

"Well there's not a lot to laugh about at the moment, you know, with the great evil coming for me and all"

"You know the lady told you to not let this all get to you. I know it's going to be hard especially since I can see it already scaring you, so, It's my job to take your mind off it" I was so thankful that Stiles was here. It was funny how he said everything linked back to me, yet in my world, everything linked back to him. If It wasn't for him, I'd probably be in tears, I'd be a mess on the floor.

"Why are you so nice? It's unfair!"

"Unfair?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes! Because I was such an asshole in the beginning, probably still am one...But you stuck by me, nothing would stop you from taking me to Scott's, from making me accept the packs help"

"It's just the person I am" He shrugged, pulling over when we arrived at his house. "Just know that whatever happens, I'm not going to give up on you" I nodded slowly, feeling my heart melt even more by his words.

We both got out the car, walking inside his house. Stiles shut the door but gestured for me to wait as he heard his dad on the phone.

"I understand, If I here anything you'll be the first to know. Thanks, bye" His dad walked through, staring at me shocked. "Alexis!"

"Hey" I whispered awkwardly, looking at Stiles. "So uh, Stiles invited me round"

"You need to go home" His dad whispered, sighing gently. "I've just had a phone call from the police station, your parents have reported you missing. They're worried sick!"

"Dad, if she goes home she puts them in danger"

"So bringing her here puts us in danger?" He raised an eyebrow at Stiles.

"We know about the supernatural, my parents don't" I sighed, "I won't let any harm come to either of you"

"I trust that" His dad smiled softly at me, "But we're going to have to send a search party out tomorrow, they've filed a missing persons report"

"Then you have to tell them that you found nothing, yet" Stiles turned to me confused.

"Yet?"

"In a few days, you'll find my body" I frowned slightly, making Stiles step forwards shaking his head furiously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Stiles dad asked.

"I'm going to die"

"Okay, hold up" Stiles whispered, looking at his dad, chuckling nervously. "She's not going to die" He laughed it off.

"You heard what Lydia said about her vision" I explained to him. His eyes widened and his lips parted slightly.

"Wait" He shook his head, regaining his posture. "Lydia's seen us all die before but then something changed and well, look, we're all here" He smiled, "We're not letting you die"

"What if you can't save me?"

"Okay, this is a conversation for upstairs" Stiles grabbed my arm gently, leading me up the stairs.

"No no no!" Stiles dad called after us, we stopped at the top of the stairs to look at him. "Stiles! She's in serious danger! If people are trying to kill her then we have to get the law involved! We can put her under a witness protection program-"

"Dad-"

"The thing that's coming after me is known only as the great evil. The name itself is a giveaway that it'll kill you all. I know you wish to protect me but you can't, I don't think anyone can. I should be powerful enough to beat it"

"And what if you're not?" His dad said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're so young"

"Then you'll find my body and tell my parents in the nicest way possible. You'll come up with a lie of how I died" I shrugged.

"Dad, we're going to my room now" I turned to Stiles, seeing anger fill his face. It wasn't something I had seen on him before and it didn't look normal on him either. He lead me into his room, slamming the door shut and turning to me.

"What?"

"What? What!? Why the hell are you speaking like this!?"

"I'm just thinking realistically" I sighed.

"You know, me, Scott, the pack...We've been up against so many supernaturals, so many people who tried to kill us, I even got possessed at one point! But we always came through, we survived!" He walked closer to me, his expression getting softer as he approached. "You know why? Because we believed in ourselves, we tried everything to protect each other! When you believe you can do something, you have more of a chance of doing it"

"I believe I have a chance. I just believe that the evil has the upper hand. Think about it Stiles, how easy is it to go from good to bad? Now think vice versa, once you're bad, why the hell would you want to turn good? If this thing gets inside my head, if it poisons my mind and brings all these negative thoughts...It's going to be so easy to just give up, give in"

"I won't let you" He whispered, taking my hand in his. "I don't care if you're face to face with it and you're shouting death threats at me, If I need to I'll hug you" He smirked, "Just think of how far you've come. Think of the friends you've made. Even better, think of all the power you have now. The great evil doesn't have the ancestors with them does it?"

"I suppose not" I smiled slightly. "But what if it tries to hurt you? What if it poisons your mind?"

"Then I'll do what you'll need to do. Think of everyone around me, think of Scott, you, the pack, my dad...My mom" He whispered the last part.

"So you wouldn't give up?" I raised an eyebrow, he shook his head. "Then I'll try not to give up, I'll do my best...For you"

"I feel like this should be a hug moment" He whispered to himself, smiling slightly at me.

"Uh, I don't think that's necessary" All of a sudden his arms wrapped round me and he held me to him tight. "Really? I wish that lady spoke to me in private now" I chuckled softly.

"But it's working! You're laughing which means you're feeling happy, positive and maybe even loved" He let go, watching for my reaction.

"You win" I shrugged, walking and sitting on his bed. My eyes lingered over to his desk to see my book still sitting there. "I really need to remember that book"

"Well, it's safe here" He shrugged, walking over and sitting next to me. "My dad is in the police force you know, he carries a gun and all" I looked down at the floor, doubt still filling my mind. Stiles made a lot of it go away, it seemed to have faded. Maybe it was just a distraction but at least it worked. "Hey, talk to me"

"You know when you watch a movie, about a hero who's been chosen and she has to complete a quest to save mankind?" He nodded at me, "You know when you're watching it and you're just thinking, wow, I'd love to be her, I'd love to be a hero"

"Go on"

"Well, I don't"

"Why not?"

"I feel like I don't fit the description" I chuckled.

"What? Of course you do! You're strong, you're powerful, you're smart and you're beautiful!" My eyes widened at the last part, I could even feel the rush of blood make it's way to my cheeks. "You're the main character and you're definitely going to kick ass" I smiled, it was smooth how he changed the subject slightly. "In the battle between good and evil, good always wins" He shrugged.

"Thanks Stiles" I whispered, looking into his eyes. "I really am grateful for you"

"Ah, stop it, you'll make me blush" He grinned, "Nearly as much as you are now!" He pointed out, making me cover my cheeks with my hands. They were very warm which only made me feel embarrassed, which meant they were going to grow brighter in colour. I had a strange feeling inside me, it was like excitement but it was mixed with something else I had never experienced before. It was scary, yet beautiful.

"You really do know what to say" I chuckled, actually meaning it. I didn't feel like a witch around him, well, apart from when we talked about spells. He talked to me like a human being, he treated me like a human being. I think I needed that, just to keep me sane.

"Did you want to do anything? Watch a movie or something?"

"Actually, rather than putting it off I think that I should practise some spells" I whispered, "I've gotta make sure I say them right, make sure I know what they are before using them. Hey, you may even learn something as you go" I shrugged.

"If that's what you want to do" He smiled, nodding at me. "Just please don't set fire to my house, or me for that matter" We both laughed at that.

"I won't, I'll keep it controlled and in my hand or the air" It was strange that at one point, I was scared of casting a spell in case it set my house on fire but being near Stiles made me feel stronger. The words of encouragement he gave me really did help. I wasn't afraid of my power anymore, maybe it's because I'm no longer hiding? The feeling of that on it's own was a relief, it was relaxing. All those years, hiding myself from everyone because I am a witch. Even though at the time I was terrified and wanted to run, I'm glad they found out about me. I'm glad Stiles found me and convinced me to go along with everything and trust his friends more, it felt like he was a source of my most powerful strength, most powerful weapon.

"Why don't you try a new spell? Something different" He suggested. I walked over to my book, flipping through the pages.

"Actually, there is one spell. I'm not sure how to pronounce it or what it does"

"Great, then let's try it" He smiled, walking over to look at the book with me.

"Stiles, it could be really dangerous"

"At least you'll know what it does" It was obvious that he was curious. "Point it out" I searched the pages, looking for the one spell I got stuck on. I lifted my finger, letting it press against the paper once I found it. "Jyrelle" He raised an eyebrow, taking the book from me.

"Yeah, Jyrelle! Something should happen but it doesn't which means I'm not saying it right" I watched him study the word, well, it was more of a stare. "Don't beat yourself up over it though" I smiled but his expression remained the same. "Stiles? It's fine" I frowned slightly, trying to take the book from his hands but his grip on the book was too strong, like he was holding onto it for dear life. I tried pushing him gently, yet he still wouldn't budge. "Stiles, you're scaring me" I whispered, waving my hand in front of his face."Stiles!" I felt tears fill my eyes as I cupped his face in both of my hands gently. "Stiles, snap out of it" I tried to reach him but it was like I was speaking to a brick wall. "What did I do to you, what can I do to stop it" I whispered to myself, but without knowing what the spell was, I couldn't help him.

How would I explain this to Scott? He'd kill me, literally! Stiles was in some sort of trance, nothing could break him away from it and I had no idea what to do. I knew he had a shield on, I didn't drop the spell and I wasn't going to, especially whilst practising magic. I'm not sure how this spell got through, I'm not sure why the shield failed but Stiles was still unresponsive. I flicked through my book, hoping that maybe I missed the meaning of the spell. Why the hell would it work now and not when I was alone!?

I heard a big gasp as Stiles stumbled backwards, staring at me shocked but confused. I dropped the book, watching him, anxiety filling my mind.

"S...Stiles?" I called out to him, he ran his fingers through his hair. "What did I do to you"

"I..."He took a deep breath and sat down, "I saw everything" He watched me cautiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Your memories, it was like I was stuck in your mind, reliving every memory like I was you. I was standing in your shoes, like when a woman told you about your parents crash, they talked to me, they called me Alexis"

"I don't understand"

"I think the spell lets you inside the castors mind, allowing you to see, feel every emotion from certain memories. Like when you felt terrified when me and Scott came to the hospital, when we met in the street"

"What else did you see?"

"Everyone's aura, I'm not sure how you live with that" He chuckled nervously, "The first few memories were horrible, I felt every bit of pain you felt until the end"

"What happened at the end? What memory did you see?"

"Us" He smiled slightly, seeming to calm down. "Well, mostly images of me and feeling happy, comfortable. When I stood near you and Scott was around, I...You felt more at ease, happier. Then I felt safe, I felt loved" He stood up, walking to me slowly. "And then the last thing I remember, before breaking out of the spell was standing here. You were looking at me, you felt something so strong, love" I went from terrified to completely and utterly embarrassed in a split second. "The feeling was so strong Alexis, I can still feel it now"

"That's weird, the spell Is written in the physical section of the book" I whispered, staring at the book. "Well, there's not many that aren't physical anyway"

"At least we know what it does now" He smiled, seemingly happy. "I'm glad you feel the way you do about us"

"Yeah, don't rub it in or tease me or else I'll set fire to your hair" I smiled a little, making his put his hands up, surrendering.

It explained how the spell didn't work when I was alone, I couldn't really go into my own mind, live my own memories over again because well, I'm me, I do that anyway. Plus, I can't use a spell on myself. I'm just glad Stiles snapped out of it, I was a few seconds away from calling Scott off his phone. I don't think I'll be using that spell again though, it was way too personal letting someone see through your own eyes. Plus, Stiles seemed happy and normal but something was off...Like he was hiding something from me.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles gave me a normal day, well, a normal day for a teenager. We watched a film, we ordered a takeaway and we stayed up late. I ended up sleeping on the sofa, his dad didn't seem to mind as he knew I was safe if I was in his house. I felt bad that they had to have a search party out for me though, especially since Stiles dad knows where I am and what's to come.

"Morning" Stiles walked downstairs, still half asleep. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine" I stared at his hair which was flat, his bed head looked adorable. He blinked rapidly, opening his eyes fully and staring at me. "Your bed head" I answered the question before he could even ask. He ran his fingers through his hair trying to spike it up a little before shrugging it off.

"Your sofa head" He smiled to himself before walking to the kitchen. I patted my hair down, feeling it was everywhere. "Do you want anything to eat!?" He shouted through to me.

"I think I'm alright!" I laughed to myself before he came walking through with a pizza box and a slice in his mouth. "Really? You've just got up"

"It's nice" He mumbled, chewing the food whilst he talked. I couldn't help but laugh at him though. He swallowed hard, clearing his throat whilst putting the box down. "So, how was yesterday? Do you feel better? After a half normal day?" He grinned at me and I nodded.

"I needed it"

"Yes you did" He moved a little closer, suddenly turning serious. "So I'm going to tell you something which I didn't want to tell you yesterday because I wanted you to have fun-"

"Tell me" I knew he was hiding something!

"I saw someone in your memories" He whispered, "I mean, it could be nothing but I kept seeing him, like glimpses of him"

"Who is it?"

"I don't know his name but I've seen him before, before I saw your memories. He was at the school, I saw him walk by me as I walked in, then again at the hospital, I saw him stand outside. I just thought it was coincidence but then in your memories, even the simplest thing like when you looked out the car window, I saw him walking along the street. He always seems to be around, near you"

"Do you think he's the great evil?" I raised an eyebrow, getting a shrug for a response. "Stiles, this is important! You should have told me yesterday"

"Yeah well I didn't want to overload your brain" He whispered, rubbing his forehead. "I did text Scott though"

"And what did he say?"

"He saw him too so he knows what he looks like. He said he'll look out for him, report back to us if anything happens"

"You know you don't have to coddle me right?" I sighed, "This is my fight, If I'm the chosen one as the lady said, I have to stand up and act like it. I have to be strong, no matter what. Don't be scared to tell me anything, don't treat me to nice days like yesterday. I need to prepare, if not people will die"

"Hey, even hero's need a break sometimes" He shrugged, "But if that's what you want then fine" He stood up, waiting for me. "Come on then" I stood up slowly, looking at him confused.

"What are we doing now?"

"We aren't doing anything. You're getting a shower. You can't fight the big evil when you're all grungy" He smiled. "I'll get you a towel, you can borrow a top but keep your jeans, I don't think my trousers will fit you" He chuckled, gesturing me to follow so I did. We made our way upstairs and he let me in the bathroom, handing me a towel. "I'll be back" He winked, walking off.

When was the last time I showered? When was the last time I even took care of myself for that matter. I did feel horrible and dirty but with everything that had been going on, it didn't really matter. Oh god, I probably smelled so bad!

"Here you go" He came running in, handing me a plain white top. "Oh right, I'll show you how to work it" He chuckled, walking up to the shower and turning a few knobs. The water came spurting out and he put his hand under it to check the temperature. "See, that's fine for me but we're all different. Left is cold, hot is right" He stood there for a moment just looking at me before nodding to himself and walking out the room, shutting the door.

I slipped out of my clothes, stepping into the shower and gasping at the warm water hitting my skin. It felt so good, the water relaxing my muscles. I let the water soak into my hair, letting some drops fall lightly down my face. This was my alone time, this is where I had time to think about everything.

Why haven't I seen this person before? At least we all know that the great evil is now a man. Stiles and Scott knew what he looked like and he wasn't even after them! What if it was someone I know? Even though I never really talked to that many people.

I groaned at a strange pain filling my stomach, something was wrong. I knew I had a shield on Stiles, I never took it down now but that shouldn't be causing this pain. Dread washed through me, like something bad was going to happen, just like at the school.

It's coming.

I turned the water off, jumping out the shower quickly and chucking on the clothes I had. I opened the door, running out of the room until I was downstairs.

"Stiles! Somethings wrong!" I shouted, bending over in pain. "A..Agh..." I dropped to my knee's, looking around the room but no one was there, I couldn't hear anything apart from my own heavy breathing. "S...Stiles" I whispered, pulling myself up from the ground and heading towards the kitchen. I walked in, grabbing hold of the counter to support myself but found a note just sitting there. I grabbed it, scanning it.

'Meet me at the school at 8, if you don't show up, he dies'

My heart skipped a beat, I knew who they were talking about. I had only been in the shower for what, five minutes? I was off guard for five minutes and they came in and took Stiles. I wasn't sad about it, I wasn't worried, I was extremely pissed off though.

I jumped as I heard a knock at the door. So, I struggled towards it. With every knock, I felt anger rise up inside me a little more. If they tried to hurt Stiles, I'd kill them, end of. That's if they can seeming as he has a shield on. I grabbed the door knob and turned it, glaring at the person standing in front of me until I realised it was just Scott.

"Alexis? Are you okay?" He asked, stepping inside and helping me stand. "What's wrong"

"They took Stiles" I said through gritted teeth. "I was in the shower and for no reason at all I was in pain! I could feel that something bad was going to happen but the pain was unbearable. I came downstairs but I couldn't see him...They left a note"

"What did it say?" He walked me over to the sofa, setting me down gently.

"To meet them at the school tonight, or they'll kill Stiles" The sadness started to set in, I could feel tears in my eyes. "H...He has a shield on but...What if this pain made me drop the spell? What if they find a way to hurt him?"

"We're not going to let him die, we're not going to let anyone die" Scott frowned, trying to calm me down. "You're so much stronger than he is, I think he wants you to prove it"

"If he hurts Stiles I'll kill him"

"You'll let me deal with him" He glared at me. "We don't kill"

"You don't kill. Your pack doesn't kill. I'm not apart of your pack!" I growled under my breath, standing up again. Either the pain went away or my anger was an extremely strong distraction because I felt nothing. "So you're saying that if someone has to die, If I have the chance to save Stiles but only by killing this great evil that I can't, I have to watch him die because of your stupid rule!?"

"No! There's always another way-"

"And what if there's not!?" I shouted at him, letting my anger slip out. "I won't let him hurt Stiles, you need to understand that" He nodded at me slowly, taking a deep breath. He was trying to find another way, trying to figure out how to save everybody but I think I knew what was coming. Everyone would live apart from me, Lydia's vision was clear, the message was simple. I was going to die in battle, end of.

"I'll call everyone over, we'll go with you, protect you"

"No-"

"If you're going to the school then we're going with you. We're not going to argue about this when Stiles life is in danger!" He barked at me and this time, without arguing I just kept quiet. "We'll need a good strategy"

"Well apparently all I need is love!"I frowned, wiping my the tears off my face. I looked up at Scott slowly to see him staring at me, like he had come to a realisation. "What!?"

"This is what he wants" He whispered, "He knows that love will defeat him...So he takes away the thing you love most"

"What? I don't love Stiles-"

"Come on Alexis! We all see it" He frowned, shaking his head. "You've spent so much time with him, if this mans been following you, he would've seen that"

"He's trying to make me weak, trying to take away my strength, my weapon" I whispered, realising it too. "But I have you guys, I have the pack. I still feel love there" For a split second, Scott smiled before turning back into the serious alpha he was. He appreciated that comment but we had no time for compliments as Stiles life was on the line.

"Then you need to go into the fight feeling that. You can't show that it effects you. If you see Stiles there you need to just remember the good times. If you feel loved, maybe it'll rub off on him? I don't know, I don't know how it works but if that's the way you win then so be it" We both sat down on the sofa, feeling pretty stupid and hopeless.

"This is so cheesy" I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Why couldn't it be a dagger? A gun?"

"Ask the ancestors" He joked. "I don't suppose you have a spell to make time move forward? We have the rest of the day left yet"

"That gives us time to prepare" I frowned, turning to him. "I wanna try something now, don't do anything stupid" He nodded at me, unsure of what I was going to do. "Paletio!" I aimed my palm at him, casting him a shield. He stared at me, at first he was surprised but then looked worried.

"Alexis, you can't-"

"It doesn't hurt Scott" I whispered, telling the truth. When I felt stronger, I became stronger. Stiles helped with that. "I'm stronger now, I may not be able to shield all of you but if I can save your lives then I'll do it"

"You know, this guys probably going to have his minions outside the school to hold us back right?"

"Which means I'll be alone" I nodded, "I can take him Scott"

"Please, just try not to kill him" He pleaded. "We'll get to you as soon as we can"

I always thought I'd go into the fight with Stiles by my side, maybe he'd even hold my hand for the extra support. Now he was taken from me, kidnapped by the great evil who was known to have killed so many innocent people just for power. I knew he wanted my power but he'd have to do his best to get it, when I go to the school, I'm giving him everything I've got. Whether it kills him or not, I don't care. I just wanted Stiles back.


	12. Chapter 12

The day seemed to drag without Stiles here, but eventually it started getting dark and it soon turned 7pm. Malia agreed to take us all there, Lydia would also drive. We were all working together to get Stiles back, we're working as a team.

We'd go into the school together, sticking by each other until the end. We were prepared to be attacked by the hunters, I'm guessing the great evil wants me alone and vulnerable. Scott made sure that everyone understood that they had to protect me, I made sure that everyone knew that if I needed to I'd cast a protection spell on them. I couldn't put a shield on all of them for the risk of me being weakened, but I could cast it if there was any threat they'd get seriously hurt or worse, die.

"You need to keep behind me and Malia" Scott ordered me, "We'll act as your shield"

"And I'll act as yours" We got out of Lydia's car and joined with the rest. We all stared at what was left of the school, half of it was just rubble yet the entrance remained intact.

"Do you think it'll fall on us?" Liam asked.

"I hope not, especially if Stiles is in there with no shield" I whispered, moving towards the entrance. I heard the others follow behind me. As soon as we got inside, we tread carefully. We had to manoeuvre over the rubble, making sure we didn't trip or send the rest of the building tumbling down on top of us.

"It's eerily quiet" Lydia whispered, "Where are the hunters?" That was a good question. The place was empty, well, apart from us and wherever the hell Stiles were.

"Don't drop your guard" Scott whispered, "Just because it seems quiet doesn't mean no ones around"

"Scott, use your hearing to see where Stiles is" I frowned, standing still. "There's no point walking around and wasting time" He nodded at me, closing his eyes and listening. He frowned slightly, which I took as a good sign.

"I hear him...It echoed" He whispered, "It's a large, open space. Pool? Cafeteria? Gym?" We all looked at each other, knowing what was to come next.

"We're going to have to split up, aren't we?" Malia sighed, asking the question we all wanted to say.

"I'll stick with Alexis" Scott sighed, "Lydia you go with Liam to the pool, Malia are you alright by yourself?"

"Of course" She smiled slightly, "I'll take the cafeteria"

"Then we go to the gym" I nodded at Scott. "Stay safe everyone, if you find them you call us. Be careful, we don't know what this guy can do" They all nodded at me and we parted ways. I turned to Scott, anxiety was clogging up my mind now. "So no attack but he still separates us?"

"A trap maybe?" He shrugged, "But we're running out of time. We need to find Stiles" I nodded at him and we made our way down the corridor towards the gym. "How are you feeling?" My heart skipped a beat, Stiles use to ask me that a lot, he'd always check up on me and made sure I was fine.

"I'm terrified, I really don't want to do this" I whispered, "But I know I have to and even if I didn't do it, it wouldn't end. I'd feel like this all the time so I suppose it's better to just get this out of the way" I chuckled to myself.

"We'll get through this" He whispered, trying to comfort me but I couldn't stop thinking about Lydia's vision. Maybe they'd get through this but not me. "Wait" He stopped walking, looking around. "It's getting louder"

"What? Stiles?"

"No, the evil. It keeps repeating your name, singing it" He frowned. "We need to move" I nodded at him and our pace fastened as we turned the corner to the gym. Scott walked up to the doors, pushing them but they was blocked by something. He tried using his strength to move it but it wouldn't budge.

"Move" I growled, he slowly moved away and watched as I raised my hands, aiming them at the door. "Agemah!" The doors flew off the hinges, flying into the room.

"Whoa" I wasn't sure if he was shocked or impressed, It didn't matter though. We walked into the gym and my eyes met with Stiles who was tied up, gagged and scared.

"Stiles!" Relief washed over me as soon as he looked at me, I started running over but then a man appeared from behind the benches, smiling at me. I stopped dead in my tracks, watching him carefully.

"Alexis!" He clapped his hands together, smiling brightly at me. "You came! I was scared you wasn't going to show up!" His eyes lingered towards Scott, "I didn't think our reunion would include werewolves though" He shook his head, biting his lip. "How could you mix with those kind?"

"Wait, reunion?" Scott raised an eyebrow, standing slightly in front of me. The man looked at us as if we were stupid.

"You're kidding right?" He waited for us to explain ourselves but we just stared. "Seriously? The old witch came to your house, told you about me but never told you about us?"

"Well, let's hear it from you" I shrugged, keeping my hands at my sides but ready to launch forwards for an attack.

"Wait, wait, humour me" He chuckled lightly, "Tell me what told you, about yourself and me" He sat down on the bench, crossing his arms over his chest with a huge smile.

"She told me you're the great evil and that I had to vanquish you. She told me I'm the chosen one"

"The chosen one?" He raised an eyebrow, still keeping that stupid smile plastered on his face. "Well, that sounds silly doesn't it? But I do like the name for me though" He shrugged.

"Then what am I? What are we?" I shouted, getting impatient whilst Stiles sat on the floor, struggling.

"We're family" He shrugged, "Oh, how rude of me, you don't even know my name!" He laughed, standing up slowly. "I'm Felix!"

"I don't care about your name or your lies" I gritted my teeth, clenching one fist.

"You should though! Because we're twins" He smiled, taking me aback. "I know you don't believe me but please let me explain"

"Why should I? Why should I believe you!?"

"Because it's our story" He shrugged, walking closer. "You see, our parents had difficulty conceiving. They tried so hard for a baby but nothing was happening. They didn't have a lot of money, they couldn't afford to go to the hospital for help and they was running out of ideas. They wanted to carry on the family, keep our name. So, they got hold of a crystal...Just like the one around your neck" He pointed it out and instinctively I grabbed it, shielding it from his eyes. "They used the crystal for their own selfish needs, knowing that there would be consequences. They did it behind the covens back, they knew it was wrong but they still did it"

"And?"

"And that's where me and you were born from, a crystal. Obviously to them, there were no side effects, nothing wrong at first. Then we were born, the ancestors came to the coven, telling them about the birth, about the crystal. So, they to the house and examined us. You were fine, you were healthy and normal but me? I had a dark mist, the ancestors told them to shun me, to kill me...But since I was only a baby, our parents agreed to give me up so that another coven can raise me and vanquish this dark mist" His smiled disappeared and he looked at me with such disgust. "I had to grow up with so much hatred inside of me. I got treated like an outsider! They treated me like a piece of trash! No one wanted me, no one wanted to even know me! Because of the ancestors!" He shouted, glaring at me now. "But then someone came along, a witch, he told me that there was word of a prophecy, that good will vanquish evil. He made me stronger, he made it so I could protect myself. He taught me spells, he was the only one who made me feel alive. When I was eight, A witch came up to me, maybe he was having a bad day but that didn't matter to me, I had so much hatred built up inside me, that when he came over to shout vile words at me, to try and humiliate me...I snapped" He started laughing.

"So you killed him?"

"Bingo!" He grinned, "I killed him, but after the kill I felt a little stronger. Then my friend, the one man who helped me came for me and told me I could amount to so much more. He told me that just because the ancestors magic made me evil didn't mean I could live like an outcast all my life. He helped me kill the coven, granting me even more power. See, I didn't know that when you kill a witch you get their power! Isn't that strange!"

"It's sick!"

"They deserved it" He spat, moving even closer to me. "The ancestors were blinding you all, but now? They're afraid of me. They should be! It's all their fault!"

"Well, thanks for the story but could you tell me why you're here now?" I tried to sound disinterested, I tried to sound strong but my voice was shaky, my hands were shaking and I felt so much pain.

"Well, that was rude" He smirked, "You know why you're here. You know what I want. Your power!"

"I can't give you my power and my friend here won't let you kill me" As soon as I said that, the others came running in ready to attack but Lydia looked terrified as if she has seen a ghost.

"My vision..." Felix's smirk turned into a twisted smile.

"No spoilers!" He chuckled, whispering something before using his hand, swinging it so it aimed at the wall. At the same time, Everyone but me and Stiles flew towards the wall, their back hit it and they all struggled to get away from it, or talk. They was pinned there, I was alone.

"And you really think I'm going to let you kill me?" I raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you that stupid?"

"Of course you're not! You're way too strong at the moment" He smiled, turning away from me and walking towards Stiles. "But, since I've been following you I have seen you spend quite a lot of time with this guy" He patted Stiles on the head, earning a glare from both him and me. "You always smile around him and if I'm correct" He spun on his feet, facing me, "You're in love!" He pulled a face, "Maybe I'm wrong, but I've never felt love before so..." He shrugged. "We're the last two remaining witch's, which means if I kill you, If I take your power...I have it all. The ancestors will bow down to me, beg for my forgiveness. I need that, I need to see them grovel"

"You sure do talk a lot" I rolled my eyes. "What's your point?"

"Well, we're definitely related" Felix whispered to himself, "My point is, I think he is your weakness" He smiled, pulling his fist back. "My problem is, you've shielded him" He threw his fist forwards, hitting Stiles but not hurting him, not touching him. His fist bounced back and he winced as he looked at his knuckles. "That's cheating"

"I'm not going to let you hurt him" I shrugged, raising my hands. "Lohiar" Fire appeared, floating just above my hands.

"Ooh, I do love a bit of fire" He smiled, moving away from Stiles. "Hit me with your best shot!" He winked, opening his arms to take the flames. I stared at him confused before pushing my hands forwards, aiming it at him. The flames travelled fast, before they hit his body, they just disappeared. "Oops"

"What did you do?" I whispered, even more confused now.

"Did I forget to mention that I can use spells on myself? For instance, the same spell you used on your friend here?" He grinned. "But I understand that you can't use your spells on yourself, the ancestors forbid it. See? They're terrible! They're just so selfish!"

"You murdered so many people!"

"Well, I didn't murder them all! You had people sacrifice themselves for you, I had some too" He sighed, clapping his hands together again. "Drop the spell please"

"And why the hell would I do that!?"

"Because I asked nicely of course" He smiled at me innocently.

"Do you think this is funny? Do you think this is a joke!?" Felix frowned, unimpressed by my answer. He raised his hands at me, whispering something before I was thrown against the wall.

"No, I don't. I just thought I'd try to ask nicely before I had to hurt my own sister!" He growled, walking fast towards me. "It's not your fault, it's not mine either. It's the ancestors but I need your power to destroy them so I need you weak!" He ran, stopping right in front of my face. "But, I do see you won't drop the shield, willingly" He whispered, tapping my head. "So, we're going to have to do this the hard way" He placed both hands on my head, closing his eyes. "Jyrelle"

Why did everyone hate me? It only made me hate them even more. They wouldn't even let me play with the other kids, they just kept me locked up inside this prison they call a house. I'm sick of it, I don't want to live like this anymore!

"What are you doing now!?" A man walked in, he had a cane in his hand. He was probably going to hit me again, call me a disgrace and tell me I should be dead. It was common for people to do that, even when I had done nothing wrong.

"Nothing!" I was lying of course. I had been practising a few spells but they never seemed to have worked. What if I wasn't a witch?

"You're always up to something, don't lie to me Felix" The man growled, raising his cane. I couldn't take another beating though, I couldn't live like this anymore. I raised my hands at him, I thought about all my suffering, all the hate that had built up inside me and focused it on him.

"Lohair" I smiled slightly, seeing panic fill the man eyes as he clawed away at his throat, at his face and his eyes. He screamed, pleasure filled my ear drums as he fell to his knees, crying. His skin started to melt off, his eyes were a gooey mess dripping down his face and I just watched. "I'm not afraid anymore, not of any of you" His screams came to a halt as his body collapsed to the floor, slowly burning away until he turned to ash.

A man come running in, at first looking panicked but then relief washed over his face as he saw me, alive.

"You're ready" He smiled at me and I stood up, letting the hatred flow through me. "Use all that anger, use all that suffering and focus it on the enemy Felix, we will this war"

"Yes sir"

"I think you should show your new power to the rest of the coven now" He smiled, moving away from the door to let me out.

"Will I be free now?" I asked him, looking up at him.

"You'll be free when the ancestors beg you for mercy, beg you to stop and spare them and on that day, you crush them, you destroy them"

I knew there was a witch in this town, I knew she was my age, being twins and all. She must still be in school and if she's as good as I've heard, she'll try her best to protect everyone around her. So what better way to draw her out then to threaten the lives of so many innocent people? Destroy the school of course!

The death of all the witches I've killed, the power that I took before it could be given to her, stolen from me, it just made me stronger. The hate, the anguish added to my power. After I had dealt with her, I'd be unstoppable.

I gasped, falling to my knees as images of his victims flashed through my head, horrible things, hatred filled my mind making it so I couldn't think clearly. I tried keeping my eyes open, hoping the images would stop but they wouldn't. Their screams would fill my ears, making it hard to concentrate on anything. The one that hurt the most though, the one image that stayed in my mind was of my parents death. He killed them, their body's were broken, every bone was sticking out of them, their body was twisted in an inhuman way it made me sick to my stomach, but the feeling of seeing them like that was satisfactory.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Felix whispered, kneeling down to face me. "All that pain, all that suffering...but all the pleasure" I couldn't speak, these weren't my feelings, they were his. Yet, I could still feel it run through my body. "But lets see if it worked!" He stood up, walking over to Stiles slowly as he slapped him, making him fall to the ground.

"No" I whispered shakily, trying to crawl towards him. The shield was dropped, he weakened me to make me drop the spell, to make me vulnerable.

"This is for the best, he only makes you weak" Felix raised his hand, facing his palm towards Stiles, but Stiles just looked at me, scared but smiling slightly at me as of everything was going to be okay. "Nuhelae" A loud snap filled my ears as I watched Stiles drop the the floor.

The pain, the hatred and the suffering seemed to have stopped, it was replaced by a dull numbness, an empty feeling inside of me. It was as though time itself had stopped, there was no more sound. My eyes couldn't leave Stiles, they were glued on him to search of any sign of movement, any sign of life.

"I'll show you something you've never experienced, something so strong it can conquer anything, love" I stood up, not even wanting to or thinking about it. I began walking towards Felix, watching as he raised his hands, saying something that I could not hear. A ball of fire shot towards me, I flicked it off, not letting anything stop me from getting to him. I saw a little panic on his face, hoping that he'd realise he just made a big mistake.

"I've seen your life, your suffering and your memories, now you'll see mine" I raised my hands, letting the power flow through me as I directed it at him. "Jyrelle!" I screamed at him, watching him freeze on the spot as he ventured into my mind. I made sure that the memories which he would see would be my most powerful ones, the ones what Stiles had seen. The ones with the most emotion, the most feelings. I watched as his legs give way, making him drop to the floor still in a trance.

He gasped, opening his eyes wide as he clutched at his chest, he looked terrified of me.

"Please...Sister" He begged, gasping for air.

"You deserve the same fate as your victims, as our parents" I whispered, aiming my hands at his legs, twisting them slowly, not needing to say anything for them to snap. He screamed in pain, crying. I aimed my hands at his arms, twisting them again with the same result.

"If you kill me you'll have my power, all the evil!" He screamed at me, trying to change my mind one last time.

"So be it" In one, quick move I snapped his neck. A rush of power washed through over body, the force pushing me back slightly as I embraced it.

"Alexis!" Scott ran to my side as the others ran to Stiles. "Alexis, your eyes!" I didn't even look at him, I just grabbed my necklace, crushing it in my palms as I walked to Stiles body. A white mist appeared, surrounding me as everyone stepped away from his body so I could kneel. I held him gently in my arms, feeling a few tears fall. I could feel the sadness creeping in now, I could feel the pain slowly come back as I looked at his lifeless face.

All magic comes with consequences.

"I don't care! You know what I want" I shouted as the mist formed into three separate beings, the ancestors.

You only have this one chance to use such power.

"Just do it! I'll take whatever comes my way, I'll trade my life for his just bring him back!" I screamed at them. They suddenly merged into one, forming a big black shadow that washed over Stiles, covering him completely.

His eyes shot open, he grabbed at his throat as he gasped for air, looking around confused. I held him tight in my arms, awaiting whatever consequence was coming my way yet nothing seemed to happen.

"Stiles?" Scott whispered softly, walking over to him.

"Yeah, it's me" his voice was croaky but I don't think anyone cared. He was alive and that was all that mattered right now. "How?"

"You know I wouldn't let you die that easily" I whispered, letting go of him. "You know I'll protect you"

"You brought me back?" He looked down at my neck confused, "Where's your necklace?" He looked around the room until his eyes met Felix's body.

"I used it to bring you back, Felix is no longer a problem" I still couldn't find he courage to look at Scott. He told me not to kill him yet I tortured him until I couldn't break anymore bones in his body.

"But the book said that using the necklace comes at a price" Stiles shook his head gently.

"We'll deal with that later" I whispered, standing up and helping him up. "Look, we need to get you home. I prefer if we don't tell your dad" He chuckled slightly, standing up and nodding.

I just couldn't believe that it was over, even though I had Felix's power now, I had the evil inside of me I felt like I was doing good. Stiles is alive, Scott probably resents me which means the rest of the pack will follow him on that. I didn't care though, as long as Stiles spoke to me I knew I'd be fine. The only thing that was a big problem now was that no one knew what the consequence would be, it didn't have an immediate effect, or we hadn't noticed it yet.


	13. Chapter 13

Malia drove me and Stiles to his house, it was just us three in the car. I thought it would be best to keep away from Scott at the moment, maybe time will help him think realistically and see that if I didn't kill Felix, he would've killed everyone. We were all silent during the car ride, I don't think anyone knew what to say. I just wanted this night to be over, then, I could continue living my life, just without hiding anymore now.

"You can come in" Stiles turned to me, "If you want"

"Stiles, I think it's best if I go home. It's over now, things can go back to how they used to be" I shrugged as I stopped outside his house.

"But we haven't figured out what's going to happen, you know, the side effects of the necklace" He whispered, keeping the door open for me. "And I'd really like to talk with you"

"I don't need scolding for what I did"

"You think I'd do that?" He raised an eyebrow at me, "Alexis, you brought me back from the dead, you saved me. I just wanna speak" I frowned, nodding my head before walking in, he closed the door quickly, gesturing to go up to his room so I did. As I entered, I walked to the bed sitting on it as he joined me.

"It's so weird to say that it's all over"

"Yet something's still on your mind" He pointed out, it was true. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything"

"I feel different" I whispered, "I knew that the death of Felix would grant me his power, all the power from every witch...When I killed him" I swallowed hard, clenching my fist, "When he died, I could feel his power flow through me, all the pain and suffering, all the dark magic...But when I brought you back it vanished"

"Huh" He stared at the floor, thinking. "Maybe you just felt that way because I was dead? Or maybe it's because you killed someone"

"I don't care about his death, I don't care about murdering him, he deserved it"

"Whether he deserved it or not, you still took a life and no matter how hard you try and hide it, you'll still feel empty" He was spot on there. I'm not sure how he knew the feeling but he was right.

"How'd you know how it feels like?" I chuckled nervously, glancing at him.

"Because I've killed someone too" He whispered, not looking at me. I couldn't imagine Stiles killing anyone, but I couldn't imagine myself doing it either and I did. "He was trying to kill me, it was self defence"

"Then it's fine. It was either your life or his"

"And that applies to you" He smiled at me softly but if he saw Felix's death, he'd know it wasn't self defence, it was sick. "What?" He looked at me confused, hinting that I must have gave it away on my face.

"I didn't kill him nicely Stiles" I whispered, looking down at the ground again. "He showed me all of his victims, how they died...How my parents died. It hurt so much, but then he killed you and it was like a switch flicked inside of me"

"Alexis, how did you kill him?"

"The exact way he killed my parents" I bit my lip, causing a slight pain to try and distract myself so I didn't cry. "I broke the bones in his legs first, then his arms...And then finally, his neck" Stiles stood up, moving away from me as he paced back and forth. I felt ashamed of myself, I couldn't stand to be around anyone because of what I did, what they think.

"Well, like you said, he deserved it" He whispered.

"That wasn't me, that was something evil" I shook my head standing up. "I shouldn't be around you guys anymore, I'm sorry" I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm, preventing me from leaving the room. I turned to him, looking at him confused.

"It's okay" He assured me but we all knew it wasn't. "Alexis, I owe you everything. I know you're in a dark place right now and I don't want you to leave here still like it. He got into your head, he messed with your feelings of course it would change you"

"But Scott told me not to kill him, I didn't listen, I tortured him and killed him! Nothing will be the same, they won't look at me the same...If they even look at me at all" I felt tears fill my eyes as I tried to pull my arm away from him but his grip was too strong.

"Scott's not angry at you, no ones angry at you Alexis. If anything, he's worried. Scott's very understanding, he witnessed it all, he would've seen all the pain you were in, he would've been suffering himself after seeing my death...I hope" He joked but I couldn't even smile.

"But I feel so ashamed"

"You will, you'll feel like you're missing something. Something that you'll never get back. My dad told me that, he also said it'll get easier" He tried to comfort me, it worked a little bit but I still couldn't stop thinking about it. "The easiest way to fill that void is to do something good, counteract it"

"But the threat is gone, there's nothing else here now. Nothing for me to do to help"

"It's Beacon Hills, there's always something going on" He chuckled, finally letting go of my arm. "I think I know what will help though" I looked at him confused, watching as he walked over to his desk, picking up my book.

"I'm not doing any more spells"

"You don't have to, I was thinking that we should write a new book, a more up to date book. The spells that are already in here will stay, but...You don't need the warning message now, since that threat is gone. We can make a nice, happy spell book instead of this morbid, unsettling one"

"You know, that's a good idea" I chuckled, "even though it's been passed down through generations and updated...It'd be nice not to read 'you're never safe'"

"Exactly!"

"Not tonight though, I really need to get home...Which is where your dad comes in" I sighed, "I think he'll get a lot of praise if he takes me home, maybe be classed as a hero" I shrugged.

"Well, he'll probably be in the kitchen, that's if he's home" Stiles whispered, walking out the door. I followed him, going down the stairs and towards the kitchen. I could hear his dad on the phone again.

"Dad"

"One second Stiles" He put a finger up, trying to hush him.

"Dad, can you take Alexis home?" Stiles dad looked at him surprised, then at me. He quickly said his goodbyes on the phone and shoved it into his pocket.

"Is it safe?"

"It's over" I nodded at him as he sighed with relief.

"And this great evil? Where is it?"

"In hell" Stiles muttered. "Alexis suggested that you take her home" Stiles dad turned to me, raising an eyebrow.

"You take me home, explain to my parents that you looked in the woods, not wanting to stop searching for me. You found me laying on the ground, I tell them I ventured further than usual and you get classed as a hero"

"And you're sure it's safe?" He asked, unsure.

"I made sure of it" I whispered making his dad look at us both confused. "We should go now"

"Okay" He nodded to himself, grabbing his keys out of his pocket. "Stiles, I think we need to catch up when I get home" He shot him a look before walking with me to his car. We both got in, he put the keys into the ignition and started driving.

"Thank you"

"I'm just glad you kids are safe" He whispered, "I don't like this whole supernatural thing that's been going on recently, I feel helpless"

"We look out for each other, you don't need to worry" I assured him.

"So the note on the counter wasn't anything big?" He raised an eyebrow, "I've only recently got home...Then you two came down"

"That's why you was on the phone...But you saw Stiles"

"I was worried about all of you, not just my son" He turned the corner, approaching my house. "Was Stiles hurt?" I didn't dare tell him the truth.

"I made sure he came out alive" Well, it was the truth!

He stopped the car, getting out as I got out and waited for him. He gave me a quick nod before walking me to my front door, knocking on it gently and waiting. I could feel my heart pounding, nerves were rising up inside of me. I kept picturing different scenarios of my parents as they opened the door, they'd cry, they'd grovel and I'd probably join them.

The front door opened slowly as my foster dad stood there, looking surprised as his eyes with mine.

"Karen!" He shouted in the house, I heard loud rapid footsteps approach until my foster mom stood at the door, covering her mouth as tears rolled down her face.

"Mr and Mrs Falkner" Stiles addressed them, "I believe I've found your daughter" I ran into their arms, hugging them tightly. Their arms wrapped around me, pulling me into them tighter as we all began to sob. "I found her in the woods, she doesn't appear to be hurt, just a little confused and home sick"

"Thank you" I heard my moms shaky voice reach out to Stiles dad.

"I'll leave you guys too it" He whispered, but I turned to him slightly, flashing him a smile. He shot one back before walking back to his car.

"Come on honey, we've missed you" Dad whispered as they both let go, allowing me to enter the house. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"I'm really tired" I admitted, "I just really missed my bed" I chuckled, wiping my eyes.

"Okay honey, that's okay. Of course you need to rest, it's been a long few days. We'll be here in the morning" Mom kissed my forehead gently, not dropping her smile. I wanted to stay with them but I felt as if I could pass out any second.

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow, I swear" They both nodded at me and I walked upstairs, heading to my room. I closed the door behind me, collapsing onto my bed. The sheets were so soft and I swear my pillow felt like heaven right now. After sleeping on sofas, my bed was the best thing in my life at this moment in time. Whatever was going to happen, whatever consequence was to come could wait for this one night.


	14. Chapter 14

I slowly opened my eyes, groaning at the ache filling every muscle in my body. I didn't want to leave my bed, technically, I didn't have to either. I wanted to though, for my parents. I had to look them in their eyes and lie to their face, it was safer that way. I couldn't tell them the truth no matter what, even with proof they would think I'm insane.

I sat up slowly, stretching my legs out of the bed. My body was telling me to stay but my heart pushed me to get out. I always followed my heart, maybe it was a reckless thing to do but it lead me down the right path. I got up, not bothering to change my clothes, I was going to take today as a lazy day! A well deserved one.

I walked downstairs, yawning as I walked into the kitchen. Both my parents sat at the counter, stopping their conversation when they saw me.

"Morning honey, how are you feeling?" Mom asked me, patting the empty seat next to them. I sat down as dad got up, grabbing me a coffee.

"I've felt better" I chuckled, "but I'm just glad I'm home, in my own bed"

"I bet" Dad whispered, handing me the cup. I brought it up to my lips, sipping it slowly. "I suppose the woods weren't comfy"

"Try using leaves as a pillow" I joked back, we both smiled at each other as I saw mom shoot him a glare.

"How did you end up in the woods?" Mom pried, dad sighed, trying to hint that the question was too blunt.

"I took a walk, a long walk...Ended up somewhere I've never been before. I tried to backtrack but somehow ended up deeper into the woods. I didn't think it was that big"

"Why were you walking in the woods!?"

"I needed fresh air, I needed to clear my mind" I shrugged.

"What's on your mind honey?" Mom took my hand gently, "you can tell us everything, you know that"

"I was just thinking back to what happened at the school, then the hospital. It's scary, you never think that something like that would happen to such a small town"

"The police will catch the criminals" Dad assured me, I just nodded at him pretending to believe. The only criminal here though is me.

"I think I'll take that chill day mom" I whispered, "you know, movie marathon?" Her eyes lit up as she stood up, walking to the living room. My eyes wandered over to dad, "So work actually let you have time off because of this?"

"Well, they had no choice" He smiled slightly, "This whole situation has put my life into perspective. I'm barely ever at home, always working. Then you disappear...I don't know" He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't spend enough time with you two and I promise to change that"

"Good" I stood up, walking up to him and hugging him. "As long as you're happy"

"I'm supposed to say that" He chuckled, hugging me back before there was a knock st the door.

"I swear, every time I mention watching a movie to mom the door knocks" I sighed, letting go. "You go help mom, I'll get the door" I walked off, opening the door to see Stiles standing there, with a backpack.

"Hey!" He smiled brightly, walking in without an invitation to.

"Stiles? Uh, what are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought we could work on the book!" He juggled his backpack, patting it.

"Stiles, not today. I'm going to watch a movie with my parents" I whispered, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. "Maybe another day?"

"A movie? I'll join you then" He shrugged making my eyes go wide.

"No no! This is uh, family time"

"Honey?" I heard my mom's faint voice before she walked in, seeing us two standing there. "Oh hi Stiles!" She smiled at him warmly.

"Hi, sorry to intrude-"

"You're fine! Why don't you two go upstairs"

"Mom! We were going to watch a movie!" I frowned slightly.

"It's fine honey, you two enjoy yourselves. Go out, have fun"

"I'm not going out today" I whispered.

"Then go to your room, just keep the door open" She shrugged, kissing me on the forehead before walking off to the living room. I sighed, shutting the door.

"To my room it is then" I muttered, walking upstairs hearing Stiles follow. I was kind of annoyed, I just wanted a lazy day, feet up on the sofa, watching a movie with my family. I suppose Stiles is just worried about me.

We walked into my room, leaving the door open as Stiles plopped his backpack onto the floor, reaching into it and grabbing a scrapbook out. He then proceeded to pull out my old book, laying them down on the bed next to each other.

"So, do you have any idea's?" He whispered, turning to me.

"For the book?" He nodded, "Well, no creepy warning messages. The spells have to be in there though"

"What about a little history? Explaining how good always wins" He grinned, "That'll encourage anyone who reads it to be good"

"It's only me that'll read it" I chuckled, sitting on the bed, picking up the new scrapbook. "Until I have children of my own of course"

"Well, you need something that'll inspire them" He sat next to me, taking the book from my hands. "If you want, I'll write out all the spells in my own time, we can add the extra details later"

"You'd do that?" I looked at him surprised.

"Of course" He smiled, shoving the books back into his bag. "I'd do anything for you" I felt my heart flutter at those words. "I care about you Alexis and I want to make you happy. If doing this helps a little then of course I'll do it"

"Thanks Stiles" I whispered, looking down. "It'll be annoying though, some of those spells are spelt awkwardly so, good luck" I smiled to myself.

"But it'll be worth it" He whispered, taking my hand. I could feel my cheeks burn up again, I could feel the warmth in my hands, making them sweaty which caused me to feel embarrassed, making my cheeks even redder. I found myself focusing on my breathing, trying not to screw it up by it sounding to loud or too soon, it sounded stupid but this feeling, this strange feeling inside of me made it that way.

"So uh, what do you want to do?" My voice came out shaky, my nerves were getting the better of me now. I could see him out of the corner of my eye getting closer to me, making my breathing become unsteady.

"This" He whispered, using his free hand to turn my head before he leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. I stopped breathing altogether now, focusing on the warmth of his lips against mine. I had never been kissed, not like this, not by a guy! My mind was going crazy, the feeling intensified and I started freaking out, which made me pull away.

"Uh, sorry" I whispered, still shocked at what just happened. "I, uh-" I was speechless, I had no idea of what to say. It was just out of the blue! One minute we were talking about the book, next minute he kissed me!

"Don't be" He whispered, smiling at me. We both sat there, silent and awkward until his phone rang. He sighed, answering it. "Yeah, I'm with her. Now? But I'm busy" He frowned slightly. "Fine, bye"

"Who was that?"

"Scott, he wants to meet up with me" He sighed, shaking his head.

"You should go!" I stood up quickly, "You know, you can ease the tension between all of us" I chuckled nervously.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" A small smile appeared on those gorgeous soft lips...Oh god.

"No, I just think things between us all are a bit...Tense. We need to sort this out and I think you're the best person to help with that" He stood up slowly, making me step back.

"Well, I suppose I'll see what I can do then" He picked up his backpack, walking but paused for a second as he stood next to me. "I'll see you soon" I swear I saw him wink before he walked out the room. I felt like I was going to fall to the ground, melt into a gooey mess with this feeling inside of me getting stronger. Did I like him? Was that it? Was that feeling because I had a crush on him? Surely not!

I sighed, walking to my bed and bringing my fingers up to touch my lips. I could picture the warmth of his against mine. Did I crave more? Maybe, it's just bad timing that's all. I needed to wind down, relax after what happened yesterday. I had a lot on my mind and I didn't need him kissing me to add to it, no matter how good it was!

I planned to do what I was going to do in the first place, spend the day with my family. I had to admit, it was nice. It wasn't often that I'd get the chance to spend time with both of my parents but according to dad, that would change and I hoped it did. We binge watched movies, we sat on the sofa together, laughing and talking away whilst watching some cheesy comedies. It was a great chance to bond with each other and it brought us closer together, even if it was only by a little bit. I felt normal, the whole experience to me was amazing because I finally felt like a normal teenager, I was too distracted to think, to explore my mind. We even ordered a takeaway!

"Thanks for today" I smiled at them both. "We should do this more often"

"I second that" My dad chuckled, picking up the empty plates. "It was a nice change from work!"

"Well since you're going to be at home more you can help out around the house" Mom smirked at him, earning a groan.

"And this is where I go to bed before getting dragged into it, Night!" I kissed them both on the cheek, rushing out quickly before I got dragged into some chores. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I walked upstairs, heading straight to my room. I closed the door behind me and walked to my bed before freezing in place as a man stood there, by the windows staring at me.

"Scott?" I whispered as he walked a little closer.

"Hey, I was going to knock but I heard you with your family, I thought I'd leave you to it" He shrugged, watching me. "How are you?"

"I'm kinda freaking out about why you're in my room?"

"I just wanted to check up on you" I felt on edge now, feeling as if he was here to punish me for going against his orders. My hands were by my sides, if he tried anything I could easily push them forwards, towards him to protect myself.

"Well, I'm fine" I smiled slightly.

"Alexis, you killed someone-"

"Look, I know you're mad but I had to do it" I frowned slightly, everything that happened today including Stiles kissing me faded away and I was left with the image of Felix's death.

"I'm not mad" He sighed, walking even closer. "I'm worried"

"Don't worry about me Scott. I know what I did was wrong but It also saved so many lives in the long run. Look, the threats gone, we can all go back to our normal lives now"

"But the threat still remains, just hidden" He whispered, pacing. "The necklace always comes with a consequence, yet we don't know what it is or who it is"

"I'll deal with that when it approaches" I shrugged but he shook his head.

"What if the necklace took your powers away?" He stopped pacing, staring right at me. I sighed, opening my hand up, letting a fireball sit directly above it just to prove him wrong.

"I still have my powers Scott" I dropped the spell, letting the flame get smaller and smaller until it faded into nothing. "You should leave"

"You're pushing us away, I know it's because you feel guilty"

"It's because I don't belong with you guys! I'm not part of the pack!"

"Then why don't you join the pack?" His question took me off guard making me stagger back a little. "We trust you, you saved us and we can continue to help you if you just let us"

"No" I shook my head, "I'm sorry but the threats gone and now I just want to live a normal life. No supernaturals, no spells, just me being a teenager" Surprisingly, he nodded at me.

"I understand...But you know where we are" He walked to my desk, writing something down. "And if you're in trouble or need some advice, call me" He walked towards the window, "Maybe I'll see you around" He sounded hurt but I knew he understood. He climbed out of my window as I approached it. He made his way down to the ground by jumping, landing on all fours. He slowly got up, walking to his motorbike before putting on his helmet and driving off. I watched as his bike drove off into the distance but noticed a strange figure standing under a street lamp. I squinted, trying to somehow make my eyes zoom in but I could see the figure perfectly. Felix stood there, smiling at me. I stared in horror as in a sudden movement, his body was on the ground, his bones were broken just as how he died. I closed the curtains quickly, running to my bed and hiding under the covers. He couldn't be real, I killed him! Maybe it was the guilt!? Or maybe, maybe it was the necklace.


	15. Chapter 15

I couldn't sleep last night, the image of Felix haunted me,. Whenever I closed my eyes I could picture him so clearly, bones broken whilst his eyes were locked onto mine. I felt terrified, I felt sick to my stomach and I felt so guilty for what I had done to him. All those happy, good memories I made yesterday had faded away and been replaced by that image. I felt so tired but fear made it impossible for me to sleep.

I stood up shakily, getting changed and walking to the bathroom. I turned on the tap, letting the cold water splash against my face. I had to hold it together, I couldn't let him still ruin my life, I couldn't hide because of him again!

I walked downstairs slowly, not hearing anyone talking or footsteps. It was silent. I walked to the kitchen but no one was there, I walked to the living room and it looked the same as it did last night before we had dinner. My parents must have gone out, leaving me alone.

Alexis

I spun around, trying to target the source of the noise but no one was there. I was definitely going crazy.

I grabbed my jacket, slipping on some shoes as I walked to the door. I needed to clear my head, I needed some fresh air and and distraction from this.

"Alexis!" I turned around, seeing my mom run down the stairs panicked. "Where are you going? Why didn't you answer me?" My eyes widened as I realised it must have been her that said my name.

"I just want some fresh air" I whispered but she shook her head furiously.

"No, remember what happened last time?" She walked up to me, lifting my chin up with her finger as she examined my face. "Did you get any sleep last night? You look exhausted"

"I had a lot on my mind" I whispered, pushing her hand away gently. "I'll stay away from the woods this time"

"You really think it'll help?" She raised an eyebrow and I nodded at her. "Fine, but you take this" She handed me a mobile phone, "So if you get lost, you call me"

"Thanks" I whispered, examining it. It's strange, for a teenage girl I've never had a phone, I didn't need one. I didn't have many friends which meant I didn't need to call them, my parents offered me one before but I refused telling them it was a waste of money. Yet, if it put their mind at ease by me having one now, I'll have it. Plus, now I could call Scott! "Oh I forgot something" I ran upstairs, straight to to my desk grabbing the piece of paper Scott left with his number on it. I typed his number into my phone, saving him as a contact just in case something supernatural happened, I couldn't exactly call my mom up about that. I ran back downstairs, opening the door but pausing as Stiles stood there, his hand raised as he was about to knock.

"Hey" He smiled but he looked terrible. His eyes were darkened, like he hadn't slept in weeks. He looked awfully pale which caused me to worry.

"Hey, I'm just about to go for a walk" I whispered, staring at him.

"Mind if I join you?" I nodded, walking out the house and shutting the door. We walked down the path of my house until we reached the street.

"Are you okay Stiles? You look like hell"

"Thanks" He chuckled lightly. "I've just been real busy, you know, with the book"

"The book can wait Stiles, sleep is more important"

"Well, it doesn't look like you've slept either" He pointed out and I kept my head down, staring at the ground. "Is it because I kissed you?" I turned to look at him quickly, shaking my head.

"No, no of course not" I smiled slightly, "I just have a lot on my mind"

"Like what? Felix? Bringing me back from the dead? Which I'm grateful for by the way"

"Just...Stuff" I frowned slightly, I really didn't want to talk about it. "At least everything can go back to normal now"

"Apart from the school being ruined, you discovering a werewolf pack and becoming apart of it-"

"I'm not apart of it"

"I thought that's why Scott was in your room last night" He frowned slightly.

"How'd did you know?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"I spoke to him, I thought you'd join"

"I just want a normal life, I wanna pretend nothing happened to change anything"

"So you wanna forget about everyone, even me?" He stopped walking, looking extremely hurt.

"That's something I won't forget, but you have to understand that even though we all worked together, we don't mix"

"I know you're trying to push us away Alexis" He whispered, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I won't give up on you, you saved my life. I'm only here because of you"

"You don't owe me nothing" I sighed, moving away from him. "The only reason you died in the first place was because of me. If you had never met me, nothing would have happened"

"Why don't you come back to my place, we can talk about it more there" He smiled slightly but something seemed off. He was fidgeting, he kept shuffling his feet and looking around.

"I think we should both go home, alone. I think we both need some sleep and maybe a nap will do wonders" I whispered, watching him carefully.

"If I go home alone, I'll just work" He shrugged, moving closer. "Just come with me, then I can show you how the books coming along"

"I think you need to stop with the book and rest. I can see it and help you with it another day Stiles" I was worrying about him, I think the lack of sleep was making him this way.

"You're right" He nodded slightly, taking a deep breath. "I'll see you soon then" He walked off, not waiting for me to reply. Yes, he seemed pissed off but again, I blamed the lack of sleep.

I walked back to my house, walking in as my mom popped her head round the corner from the living room.

"That was quick"

"I only went to clear my mind, get some fresh air. At least this way I can't get lost" I smiled at her heading for the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room...I'm gonna have a nap now my minds clear" She nodded at me and I continued walking to my room. I just hoped that Scott wasn't there, or worse, Felix. I collapsed on my bed, closing my eyes trying to block everything out. I could feel sleep pull me in, relaxing my body as I slowly drifted off into the darkness.

I walked towards Felix, watching as the fear behind his eyes sparked up something dark inside of me. He was on his knees, pleading as I snapped the bones in his legs, listening to his screams.

No, something wasn't right. I shouldn't feel this way, I shouldn't feel this darkness inside of my heart and I shouldn't let it take control! I wanted to stop but I couldn't do anything to stop it! I was a prisoner in my own body, watching as I snapped his arms. I wanted to cry, to scream but I couldn't do anything. Then came the worse part, the part where I ended his life...By snapping his neck. I regained control of my body, staggering back as I looked around the room to see everyone staring at me, ashamed and disappointed.

"I will never truly die" The words came from below me, as I looked I saw Felix's arms jerk forwards, bones sticking out of them. I stumbled back watching in horror as he began to crawl towards me, laughing, taunting.

"How could you take someone's life?" I heard Scott's voice but I couldn't take my eyes off Felix.

"You're twisted" I heard Stiles whisper in my ear.

"You'll pay for what you have done" Everyone chimed together as I felt an unimaginable pain coming from my hands. I looked down to see fire smothering me, crawling up my body until it the flames had completely engulfed me. I screamed, clawing away at my face, trying to put out the flames but I couldn't! I fell to my knees as laughter surrounded me.

I shot up, gasping for air, feeling the sweat drip down my body as I stared at my mom who was watching me horrified.

"Alexis?" She called out to me, I took a few deep breaths. "Alexis, I didn't mean to startle you-"

"It's fine mom, I had a nightmare, you woke me up from it" I rubbed my eyes, trying to get it out of my head but the fear remained and it was stronger than ever.

"Someone's at the door for you, a girl?" She shrugged, walking over to me. "I can tell her to leave if you want"

"No" I shook my head, standing up.

"Alexis?" She called out to me before I could leave the room. "I want you to be honest with me..."

"What is it?"

"Have you been smoking?" She took a few short breaths in through her nose, frowning at what she smelt. I panicked, thinking about my dream. "Your sheets..." She walked to my bed, picking up my sheets as she showed me a burn mark. "Alexis..."

"I'll explain later" I walked off quickly, running down the stairs to the door. I opened it and to my surprise Malia stood there. She frowned at me, studying me. "Malia? What's wrong"

"You need to come with me, now" It was an order. I didn't bother to argue, I just grabbed my shoes and followed her to her car. We both got in, she started the engine and began to drive. "Your hearts beating fast"

"Bad dream" I whispered. I have never done a spell in my sleep before, I could've set my house on fire if my mom didn't come in and wake me up, we could've all died! "Where are we going?"

"To the woods, I think you might know why...And if you don't, we have a huge problem" I raised an eyebrow at her, having no idea what she was talking about. She glanced at me, sighing softly. "I guess we have a huge problem then"

"What's Happened?"

"There's been a fire" My heart stopped for a second and I knew that Malia picked up on it.

"How do you know it wasn't an accident?"

"Because the fire never spread, it remained in a certain area, a circle" I frowned slightly, looking out the window as we approached the edge of town. "Do you have any idea of what happened then?"

"Honestly, no"

"Well, Scott thinks you can help"

"And what if I can't?" I turned to her, frowning still. "I already got one person killed, I don't want to get another killed if there's something else going on"

"And you think by ignoring the problem will make it go away? Will save us?" I hated that she was right. So, I remained silent and looked out the window again. She started slowing down as we saw flashes of red and blue lights. "Scott's just outside" She pulled over, pointing to a tree where a group of people stood. I got out of the car and followed Malia as we approached.

"I don't know, we'll figure it out though" I heard Scott's voice as he turned around to greet me and Malia.

"What happened?"

"Someone started a fire" Liam whispered.

"It should have spread into the whole Forrest" Scott pointed at a burnt mark.

"Maybe someone just put it out"

"And curved it into a circle? I don't think so" Lydia frowned, "maybe it's a warning?"

"Maybe we're over thinking this" I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"Alexis, are you okay?" Scott walked closer to me and I nodded.

"I just had a bad dream" I looked around at everyone and noticed someone was missing, "where's Stiles?"

"I couldn't get in touch with him" Scott whispered.

"He's probably sleeping, I saw him today and he didn't look so good" They all looked at me worried. "I think he's a bit shaken up by the whole dying and coming back to life thing"

"He's done it before" Lydia whispered. "And last time he got possessed"

"Well, he's still Stiles. He's just always busy. I guess he's distracting himself"

"With what?"

"My book. He told me he'd write a new book, a nicer one" I shrugged, walking towards the edge of the burnt circle and studying it. "So, what if someone used gasoline to create the circle but then extinguished it quickly before it could spread?"

"And what would be the point of that?" Malia frowned.

"I don't know but what good is it being here? If it was a warning or a possible attack it'd be pointless doing it here, especially not letting it spread. It's late, we should all go home and deal with it tomorrow"

"Fine, but you can speak to Scott to why your room smelled like smoke and you was sweating so bad" Malia walked off and the others but Scott followed.

"Tomorrow" I whispered to him, walking off before he could stop me to explain myself. Why couldn't there be one day where nothing went wrong? Where there were no weird happenings, no warnings, no attacks...Just a normal day! It's all I want, I wasn't exactly asking for much!


	16. Chapter 16

I managed to get a bit of sleep last night, not much but anything would be better than nothing. My mind was on overdrive. I kept thinking about Felix, about my dream and then the woods. Did I cause that fire? Was it even possible? Surely I would have sleep walked but my mom would have said something.

I sat at the kitchen counter, watching as mom dished breakfast up for us all. She dished it up and served it but I wasn't hungry, I had way too much on my mind.

"So, I got an email from the school" Mom sat down next to me. "They're rebuilding it, should be open again in a month"

"How the hell is that possible? Have you seen the state of it?" Dad chimed in, shovelling the food down his throat.

"Well, its priority. They've started sending work through to all the students, or their parents" She turned to me, "which means you need to study and complete it"

"I will" I whispered, lying to her. I had no time for homework, I had no time for school.

"Honey, You're not touching your food" Mom pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm not really hungry" I saw the worried expression on her face, eager to find out what's upsetting me. I had to talk to her, I had to tell her something instead of hiding everything from her, which also meant I had to lie. "My friends been going through a really rough time, I just wanna help him"

"Him?" Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Is it Stiles?" Mom queried and I nodded. "Oh he always seems to be smiling though! Mind you, when he came round yesterday he did look awfully tired" She whispered, "I suppose mental illness doesn't have a face, you can mask anything with a smile" That was very true.

"I think I'm gonna go see him today" Dad didn't look happy about that, especially now school has sent out some work. "We're lab partners anyway, I don't want him to fall behind" I stood up, smiling at them both. "I get to do two things at the same time that way"

"Well, make sure you do study" Dad frowned making mom nudge him.

"Well you go, dinners at 5" I nodded at her walking away. "Make sure you have your phone on you!" She shouted.

"I will!" I shoved my shoes on walking out the door. I needed to see Stiles, I needed to make sure he was okay. I hoped that he was okay and that he managed to sleep but I had a strange feeling that he didn't.

I grabbed my phone, texting Scott quickly.

Will talk soon, I promise. I just need to figure something out first. -Alexis

I'm glad Scott didn't pester me last night, didn't make me stay to explain myself. He showed me that I could know he trusts me, which I do. I mean, he had suspicious about me starting the fire and yet he let me walk away. Well, he's either trusting or very stupid.

I turned the corner, quickening my pace as I walked up to Stiles' house. I knocked gently, patiently waiting. What if he was sleeping and I woke him up? I mean, if that was me I'd be pretty pissed off.

The door slowly opened and Stiles appeared, squinting at the light irradiating from the sun, it took him a few seconds before he even could see me standing in front of him.

"Alexis?" He sounded surprised to see me, "Hey" He walked forwards, pulling me into a tight hug which now took me by surprise.

"Hey Stiles" I hugged him back gently. "I just wanted to check up on you, I was worried" I whispered, letting the hug last longer than it normally should.

"I'm glad you're here" He slowly let go, taking my hand and pulling me inside. He shut the door and turned to me, smiling at me but I could tell by the dark circles around his eyes that he had not been sleeping, that he had gotten worse.

"So, did you manage to sleep?"

"A little" I could tell he was lying. "Come, I'll show you the book" He walked, pulling me with him up the stairs and into his room. He shut the door quickly and pointed at the desk. I let my hand slip out of his and walked over to it, looking at the two books sitting next to each other. I picked the new one up, flicking through it but only saw spells in it. "What do you think we should put in it?" His voice came from behind me, making me jump a little.

"Maybe I should take them both home, come up with something personal-"

"No" He snapped, frowning at me for a second before dropping it, chuckling to ease the tension. "I wanna help"

"You have Stiles" I slowly put the book down, "Hey, why don't we sit down?" I gently grabbed his arm, leading him to the bed. I sat down with him, being careful about what to do or say next. He was on edge, probably paranoid.

"I'm sorry I snapped, I don't wanna hurt you" He whispered, softening his expression towards me.

"It's okay Stiles" It sure as hell was not okay. I felt terrible, he obviously had something going on with him and yet I pushed him away. "You know, school has sent work out for us to do, if you want I can help you? Or do it for you" I smiled.

"I can do it" He shrugged, rubbing his eyes.

"I know you can do it but I think that you need sleep. If you want, I can do a sleep spell on you, it'd knock you out for a few hours-"

"No" His voice was shaky, he sounded awfully nervous about that. "I don't need a spell" He cleared his throat, straightening his posture. "So, how are you feeling?" I frowned at that, I was saddened yet a little angry that he changed the subject, try to focus it on me instead of him.

"I'm fine, you're not"

"You're lying" He frowned back at me.

"Then how about we both be honest with each other?" I suggested, making him fidget slightly. "That way we can help each other Stiles"

"You go first" He whispered, tapping his foot on the floor as he watched me, waiting.

"Well, I'm having some pretty vivid dreams" I shrugged but he patiently waited for me to carry on. "About Felix. When I got home yesterday and had a nap, I had a nightmare about Felix. It was the same setting as real life, when I killed him...but this time he told me he'd never die and everyone was telling me how disappointed they were. At the end of the dream, I was covered in flames...Then my mom woke me up and she could smell smoke, my sheets were burnt and then Malia was at the door because there was a fire in the woods" I took a deep breath, watching Stiles.

"Do you think you started it?"

"I think it's possible, a part of me wants it to be me that did it, just so there isn't another threat in Beacon Hills, but then it means I'm losing control, that I'm casting spells in my sleep which means I'm going to go crazy-"

"I won't let you" He held my hand, giving me a supportive smile. "Maybe you should let Scott deal with this one, you should probably stay away from him too. If you're casting spells in your sleep then I think you need a break from villains and enemy's"

"I second that" I chuckled, "but if I don't help, if it's not me that's doing it then innocent people will get hurt"

"Scott will save them, it's what he's always done" Stiles whispered, letting go off my hand. "You need to focus on yourself, you need to face this fear, face your guilt and then you'll get better. You can't go into battle like this"

"And neither can you" I whispered. "So, I've told you what's up with me and now you need to tell me why you haven't been sleeping" I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as his eyes wondered to the floor.

"I just feel different" He whispered, making me lean in closer to listen. "The first night I got home, I went to sleep and had a horrible dream...I can't remember it now but ever since then I've not been able to sleep"

"Then why don't you let me use a sleep spell on you?"

"Because when I sleep I change into someone I'm not" He sat up straight, looking at me with tears filling his eyes. "I...I need your help Alexis...Soon..."

"Stiles, tell me everything" I watched as his face went from sad, terrified to serious and smiley in a split second.

"I love how you're so caring" He whispered, wiping away his tears causing confusion to sweep over me. "I think that's your best trait" He scooted closer to me, lifting his hand to caress my cheek. "That's why I like you"

"Stiles, what the hell" I whispered, moving his hand away but he grabbed mine, frowning.

"I really like you Alexis, I think, I think I'm in love-" I quickly stood up, pulling my hand away as I stared at him. What the hell just happened!? He was talking to me about his problems, we got close to figuring out how to help him and then he suddenly turns all lovey dovey on me!? "Don't"

"Stiles, what the hell is happening to you?" I blurted out as he stood up, standing extremely close to me.

"Love, love is happening" He lifted his hand up to touch my cheek again but I moved back quickly. "Don't you feel the same?"

"Stiles, there's something wrong. You can't be in love with me, we hardly know each other! Maybe it's just a crush? Maybe you've gone without sleep for that long that all your emotions are heightened" I rubbed my forehead gently, "I think we need to speak to Scott" In a blink of an eye, Stiles stormed towards me, pushing me back until we hit the wall. He pinned me there, breathing heavily.

"What's going on between you and Scott" He growled under his breath.

"Nothing. Stiles stop!" I struggled against his grip but failed to free myself. "Stiles look at yourself!"

"I just want you" He calmed down, looking deeply into my eyes. "I can't stop thinking about you, about your eyes, your smile...your lips" His eyes drifted down to my lips as he slowly leaned in.

"Agemah!" I opened my hand, aiming it at him as the spell pushed him away from me, making him tumble over and land on his bed. I could feel tears form in my eyes as I looked at him, horrified.

"Alexis..." He sat up slowly, looking at me hurt.

"I didn't mean to do that but something's wrong" I shook my head, reaching for my phone. "We need to help you Stiles" I turned my back to him, calling Scott.

Alexis?

"Scott! You need to come to Stiles' house right now!"

What? What's wrong?

"Something's not right with him, he-"

"Arulak" I heard Stiles' voice before I dropped my phone, I felt my eyes roll to the back off my head as I fell, landing into someone's arms as everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling extremely lightheaded and dizzy as I tried to sit up. My muscles were arguing against me, not letting me move a lot. I looked around the room but couldn't recognise where I were. It looked like a cheap motel room by the torn wallpaper, the small television stuck on static and the one double bed I was on. How did I get here? What even happened?

I turned my head as a noise came from a closed door to my right, it sounded like a squeaky tap. I tried to use my hands to push my legs off the bed but was restrained by doing so by metal handcuffs. I frowned, pulling at them but it was useless, I didn't have the strength or my powers to break them. I heard a slight click and turned my head to see Stiles now standing at the open door, just staring at me. Something was wrong, something looked different about him, something made me feel threatened by him.

"Stiles?" I whispered softly, trying to keep calm. "Stiles what happened? Why are we here?" There was no answer, just silence along with a stare. "Stiles" He didn't even react to anything I was saying, even his own name. He took one step forwards, not even blinking. "Stiles you're scaring me" I watched as he raised his hand, pointing his palm towards me. "Stiles!" I screamed, watching as he blinked hard, looking around confused.

"Alexis?" His expression softened, instead of the hard, serious face he just had it was softer, kinder. It was like in a split second he had changed into a complete different person. "Alexis, are you okay?" He walked over the bed, slowly sitting on it whilst cupping my face gently.

"Why did you handcuff me" I whispered, wishing I could move back, wishing that I could have my hands free.

"It wasn't me" He frowned slightly, looking at them. "Why are we here?" He looked around again, mostly at the small bedside cabinets, tables. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember being at your house, you were acting weird. You was about to tell me something but then just stopped...I called Scott and then I heard you say something before I passed out" I frowned, watching him carefully. He froze with his back to me, like he knew what had happened. "Stiles?"

"Oh no" I heard him whisper to himself. "Not again"

"Stiles, you need to tell me what's going on" He turned around quickly, facing me to show his eyes full of tears. He was shaking uncontrollably, scared.

"I don't know what's going on!" He sat down on the bed, running his fingers through his hair before grabbing it and pulling it. "I...I don't even remember anything anymore" I wanted to hug him, rub his back...anything to comfort him. "Ever since you brought me back, I've been blacking out" He slowly looked up at me, quickly rubbing under his eyes. "I know I've been doing bad things"

"How do you know that if you can't remember anything?"

"Because I leave evidence behind" He frowned slightly. "Like my clothes, they smelled of smoke the other night. It always happens when I fall asleep, I'll wake up and something isn't right. I tried not to sleep, but even then I black out"

"Wait, rewind. Your clothes smelled like smoke?" I raised an eyebrow at him, he simply nodded. "There was a fire in the woods, it was controlled...And you..." I gasped, remembering what happened in his room. He didn't just say something to me, he used a sleep spell on me! He can use magic! "Stiles..."

"I'm scared" He whimpered, making my heart crumble into pieces as I watched him, helplessly. "I know that at any given time I can change, I can black out and do something I don't remember. I'm scared I'm going to go into that state and never come out of it"

"I won't let that happen Stiles" I frowned, "But you need to find the keys to these handcuffs, then I can help you" He nodded at me, feeling his pockets before frowning and taking out a set of small keys.

"I did this to you?" His eyes lingered to me, I knew he felt bad, he felt horrible but I had to figure out what the hell was happening to him before I could help him.

"You didn't hurt me, Stiles, I think you have some of my magic" I explained to him, "When I killed Felix, I could feel his evil magic go through me, clogging my mind with horrible thoughts...But when I brought you back, it disappeared. I thought it was because I was so relived that you were back, that it worked...But now, now I think you have that magic, the magic that brought you back is still there and it's trying to take over. I need to take it back, I need to help you" I pulled at the handcuffs, gesturing for him to undo them. He reached forwards, coming uncomfortably close to me whilst he held the keys just above the handcuffs. He paused, just keeping there as I waited.

"I have your magic?" His voice was low, husky. "I think we're connected"

"Stiles?" Confusion swept over me as he sat back up, holding the keys in his hands.

"I can't stop thinking about you Alexis" He smiled softly and I knew he had changed again. "You're always on my mind"

"That's nice, now how about you uncuff me and we can talk more?" I sighed, shaking them again.

"But you might hurt yourself, or me" He whispered, "I don't want you to get hurt and I really don't want you to hurt me again"

"Wait, again?"

"I know Scott went to your room, I know you've been hanging around with him more lately" He frowned, "So, I tried to make a distraction but it seemed to bring you closer together. I don't want him near you, I want you"

"You did the fire?" I raised an eyebrow and he nodded. "For a distraction?" He nodded again, "Scott's your best friend"

"Used to be" He frowned, "Until he tried to take what's mine"

"And that being me?" He nodded, yet again. "I'm not yours Stiles" I sighed and quickly moved closer to me, grabbing hold of my face.

"Yes you are!" He frowned, looking into my eyes. "Why can't you feel it too?"

"Maybe because you put me in handcuffs?" I frowned, "Look, if you undo them I can talk to you normally, but at the moment, I'm really not feeling the love" I shrugged and In an instance, he unlocked the handcuffs. I pulled my wrists to my chest, rubbing them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" He tried to grab hold of my face again but I aimed my hands at him.

"Agemah!" He flew across the room, crash landing onto the floor far away from me. I scrambled to get up, running to the door but slightly tripping at my imbalance. I was still weak, but my magic was still there. I opened the door but it slammed shut quickly, I turned round to look at Stiles who was now standing up, glaring at me.

"You shouldn't have done that" I heard his dark voice chuckle slightly. "I may not be able to hurt you but I can hurt everyone around you, including your foster parents" He grinned, strolling towards me. "You see, we are connected. If I die, you die. If you die, I die. You didn't just put magic into that spell" He stood in front of me, raising his hand to cover my chest, where my heart was. "You put your heart into it too. You care so much about me that you didn't care about the consequences. But look what you've done" He smirked at me, looking into my eyes.

"What's happening to you?" I whimpered, trying to move away but he just mimicked my movements to keep infront of me.

"What's happening to me?" He raised an eyebrow before his face changed, softening. "Oh Alexis, I'm in love" He whispered, smiling at me before shaking his head furiously, "No! Don't be so stupid!" He growled, stepping back whilst pulling at his hair. "I am in love..." He raised his fist, smashing his knuckles into the wall as he began panting, breathing heavy. "You only feel that way because of what happened... Because we're connected. You don't love her, you're just drawn to her"

"Stiles?" His head whipped quickly to turn to me, his eyes now black.

"We're made for each other now. We're the last remaining witches. We're meant to be"

"Stiles stop!" I covered my mouth, watching him through blurry eyes. "The magic is taking control of you, giving you these different personalities"

"How so?" He stood up straight, watching me confused.

"I think you have three, three I've seen. The first is the normal you, the rational you. The second is the in love you, the one maybe linked to how I felt before I used magic to bring you back, how I felt about you and now it's stuck inside your mind, blinding you. And the last...The last is the evil magic you consumed because of me, the one that doesn't care who he hurts but you know about the spells...You know how to use them because of my book, right? That's why you wanted to make me a new one, so you could keep the old one"

"Yes" I watched him, trying to figure out what personality had taken over him now but I couldn't see. He was either normal or in love. Evil would have shown his powers by now. "I just want to protect you, to keep you safe...To have you in my arms"

"Well, now I understand the lovey dovey Stiles is normally in charge" I sighed. "Stiles, you can't handle this power"

"I can-"

"No, you can't. Look at you, it's destroying you, destroying your mind. Let me help, let me get help"

"You mean Scott?" He stepped closer, frowning at me. "I don't want him here, I don't want him near us"

"Scott can help though! You know he can!"

"Stop!" He raised both of his hands, using such force glass shattered around us, including the windows. I crouched down, covering my head with my arms to avoid the glass shards penetrating my skin.

"Stiles...You can't control this" I whispered, taking a peek at him. He was on his knee's now, staring at his palms. "I will find a way to make this right, I will find a way to take this power, this evil back" I was right, I needed to take the power away from him, he wasn't made for magic, he couldn't handle it. Yet, the only way I knew to take powers away from a witch was to kill them and I wasn't prepared to watch Stiles die again.


	18. Chapter 18

Scott's Pov:

Things were falling into place, we all knew that something bad would come of this necklace and now it has. I wanted to keep Alexis near me, to have her in the pack for my full protection but she refused that offer and now she's gone...And so is Stiles. The phone call we had was quick, abrupt and I heard Stiles say something in the background before Alexis didn't respond to me anymore.

"Scott?" Malia approached me as we met up at Stiles' house. I knew he was distant, I didn't see him much since that night he died but I should have known that something was wrong with him. I'm his best friend, how did I not notice?

"We need to find them" She nodded at me as we both walked up to the door, knocking on it. We waited a few seconds before Stiles' dad opened it, looking worried sick.

"Scott" He nodded to me, then Malia. "I've sent my boys to search for them, his cars gone though"

"Can we go to his room?" I asked, "Malia may be able to pick up a scent to track them"

"That's if they're not too far" She whispered to me as we both entered the house.

"What happened to them? What happened to make them do this?" Stiles' dad looked at us confused, wanting answers. I knew we had to tell him the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

"The night of the fight, the fight between Alexis and Felix- the great evil...Something happened to Stiles" I whispered, watching him carefully but he seemed to remain the same, wanting answers. "Felix...He killed Stiles"

"What!?" He looked at us both confused, in denial. "How could he be dead when I've seen him since then?"

"Alexis brought him back with a necklace, it had power in it, enough to bring him back" It was so hard to explain to him but at this point, with everything that had gone on in the past, I think he'd accept it.

"So...He died and came back to life? Again?"

"But this time it was because of magic" I rubbed my forehead, not really understanding it myself. "We know that the necklace has a side effect, a consequence when used. We think it's happening to Stiles and Alexis. Alexis called me explaining that something was wrong with Stiles but before she could tell me the line went dead" I watched as Stiles' dad took a step back, looking as if he just realised something.

"I went upstairs to check on him yesterday, every time I saw him he seemed to be more and more tired. I opened his door and he was at his desk, scribbling something down on a book. I thought he was doing homework or working on a case but when I called out to him, he never answered. He was so fixated on this book that it seemed like the world had stopped around him" He sighed deeply, shaking his head. "I should've snapped him out of it"

"Wait, what book?" Malia raised an eyebrow, glancing at me.

"I don't know, I just saw two books. It seemed like he was copying the work from an old book onto a new one. I thought I heard him talk, mumble but maybe that was just me?"

"We're going to need to see this book" He nodded at us as we both rushed upstairs, heading to Stiles' bedroom. As we entered, we headed straight for the desk. There was paper covering the desk, burying everything else underneath it. "Malia, try to find something to pick up a scent" She nodded at me as I began to dig through the paper, moving bits to the side until I felt something hard. I cleared the paper off it and found Alexis's book laying there. I searched more, trying to find the new book but it wasn't there.

I took a deep breath, frowning at a smell in the room. It was a mix of smoke and something else. I looked around, sniffing more but it seemed to come from the desk. I looked at the paper carefully, squinting as I slowly moved some of the paper, getting to the bottom of the desk. The smell began stronger as I saw a piece of paper with something written on it. My eyes widened as I picked it up, knowing what the smell was even if it had faded over time.

"Blood" Malia whispered, now standing behind me. I turned the paper over, revealing the letters. "Help me?" I looked at her worried.

"What the hell is happening to him and how did we not know" I whispered, putting the paper down as my eyes scanned the room. If Stiles was able to write that, then maybe he left another clue for us.

"Scott..." I looked at Malia as she bent down, picking something up. She walked up to me showing a phone. "This isn't Stiles' phone"

"Alexis" I whispered, getting my own phone out and ringing her. The phone in Malia's hand began to buzz, confirming that it was her phone.

"Do you think she's in danger?" Malia whispered, shoving the phone into her pocket and searching the room again.

"I don't know, I'm not sure Stiles even knows what he's doing"

"Then maybe they're both in danger" She frowned, looking towards Stiles' bed. "I can smell smoke" She strolled towards it, getting on her knees and reaching for something under the bed. I watched as she pulled out a black hoody, sniffing it. "I can smell him and smoke" She turned to me, worry in her eyes. "Do you think he started the fire?"

"But why would he?" I stared at the hoody, it was frustrating because I was making raising more questions then I had answers for. "Can you track him by that?"

"Well the smoke is making it kinda hard" She stood up, throwing the hoody onto the bed annoyed. "I'll grab a top from his wash basket"

"Good, we need to move quick because I have no idea what's going to happen next or why he took Alexis" I turned to the desk, looking at the book, "Or where the other book is"

"Maybe he took it?" She grabbed a top, holding it close to her.

"Magic brought him back...What if it's still in him?" We exchanged worrisome glances before heading to the car. "Yeah, we need to be quick"

"Well, I've got his scent I just need to get closer to him, he isn't close by"'

"I'll call Liam and Lydia, see if they can find out anything. We need all the help we can get" I sighed, getting into Malia's car with her. She began driving, keeping the top close to her.

"You know, they may not even be in Beacon Hills" Malia whispered, even though it could be true, I was hoping she was wrong. Things were going downhill fast but if they were still in Beacon Hills it'd be a lot easier finding them.

"Let's just hope they are" I whispered, quickly texting Lydia and Liam the details. "I really don't want another fight like Felix and Alexis. Evil versus good" I frowned, knowing that if Stiles killed her, hurt anyone that he would regret it. It'd hit him hard but that's if he ever snapped out of what was going on with him.

"She won't let him die"

"That's what I'm afraid off" Alexis couldn't kill Stiles but if Stiles had no control, would he kill her? Take her power?

All of a sudden my phone buzz, I felt a surge of hope run through me as I answered the call from Lydia.

"Lydia? have you found something?" I could hear her breath, she was panting slightly but it was shaky.

"Scott...I had a vision" She whispered through the phone and I could feel my heart skip a beat. Whenever Lydia had a vision it was never good news, after all, she is a banshee and she could see people's deaths. "It's Alexis"

"What? What happened?"

"I don't know...I just see her lying on the floor, she didn't have any blood on her, she just seemed extremely weak and fragile. Scott, we need to find her now or she's going to die"

"Did someone do this to her?"

"I think she did it herself" I frowned slightly, why the hell would she try to kill herself? Was she using magic?

"If she's using magic, it has to be a big spell to make her that weak" Malia spoke up.

"Or she's protecting the supernatural" I whispered, "Lydia, I've gotta go, I'll text you soon" I hung up, staring at Malia. "Alexis couldn't use a protection spell on us, it took more out of her"

"So you think she's protecting a supernatural? Who? Stiles?"

"No, it'd have to be more than one supernatural to have that effect on her"

"So you think she's protecting us? How? We have no idea where they are, or how far away they are"

"Which means it'd take more out of her, remember in the hospital? When she protected everyone apart from me you and Liam? She pictured us in her head, avoiding us. Maybe this time she aimed it at us. If she is protecting us, maybe she's trying to guide us to her?"

"Like, if we get closer she'll be able to handle the spell?" Malia questioned, "But if we don't find her, if it doesn't work then she'll die"

"Which means we have to find her quick"

"But we won't know how close we are!" Malia growled, "It's hopeless" I knew what I had to do, just to make sure my theory was right. I closed my eyes, letting my wolf senses take over, feeling the rush of power flow through me. I opened my eyes, looking at the world through my true eyes. I looked at Malia and could see a faint light covering her, it looked like the same outline as the protection spell but much fainter.

"I'm going to try something" I whispered, raising my hand and forcing my claws out, I smiled at her slightly as I gently scratched her arm. I watched as the shield wobbled and heard her wince.

"What the hell?" She growled, her eyes glowing blue.

"She is protecting us but because we're so far away from her, the shields not working properly. I think she's trying to lead us to her. I think the closer we get the stronger the shield becomes. It's a faint glow around you at the moment, I think it'll get stronger and brighter as we get closer to her. She's trying to help us, to send us a message"

"Kinda like hot and cold?" I nodded at her as she put her foot down. "Then you need to tell me if I'm going the right direction or not, if it gets fainter then we turn around" She quickly made a turn, heading up the road. "Wait, what if it disappears?"

"Then I think we'll be too late"


	19. Chapter 19

Alexis' Pov:

I knew what I had to do, I knew it was going to be a big risk, a life threatening risk but I had to take it. Stiles needed help, he needed Scott, I needed Scott and the pack. I couldn't call him, I couldn't think of any way to send him a message...Until now. I didn't know if Liam and Malia was with him so I took no chances and used a spell on all three of them. I cast a protection spell on them, knowing that it would leave me weak, leave me dying if they didn't find me which would hopefully trigger a vision which Lydia would see and warn Scott about, my death. Hopefully Scott and the pack would piece things together, work out that I'm with Stiles but hopefully they look through their werewolf eyes and see that they have a shield around them, that my death is because I'm protecting them. I knew that they were far away because the spell made it so I could barely breathe, which meant the spell would be weak, if not useless. They should see the shield though and the closer they got to me, the stronger it would be.

"What have you done" Stiles whispered as we both laid on the floor, not able to move. I knew that if I died, he'd die. I wasn't going to let that happen, I was going to drop the spell if it got too much. Well, it was already too much but I could hold on, just a little longer.

"I'm getting us help" I whispered, keeping my eyes locked onto his. "You might not want it but you sure as hell need it"

"I'll kill them" He glared at me, trying to move but groaning. "That's if you don't kill us!" I stopped my breathing as a sharp pain filled my mind, making it hard to concentrate or even function. I closed my eyes, keeping them shut tight as I waited it out. After a few seconds it seemed to pass but there was still a dull ache inside of my head, in my stomach and I knew it was a warning.

"I don't want to kill you Stiles but I'm scared that you're going to hurt someone" I could feel the tears form in my eyes and I couldn't even lift my hand to my face to wipe them away. "They'll find us" I whispered, mostly to myself to convince myself that they would.

"I...I can't breathe" He choked out, making my heart skip a beat as I stared at him. He tried to lift his arms to his neck, he tried to gasp for air but he couldn't. I panicked, picturing Liam in my mind as I dropped the protection spell on him, giving us a little more time. Stiles took a deep breath, moving slightly as he looked at me. "Alexis...Alexis it's me" I looked at him confused before realising what that meant, it was the normal Stiles speaking to me.

"Stiles!" I wanted to crawl to him, but I was scared that if I moved I would pass out and never wake up. So I watched him drag himself slightly towards me.

"Alexis, whatever I say, whatever happens you keep that spell on. Scott will find us, trust me on that" He smiled at me softly before his face hit the floor. "Ouch" He mumbled, as I chuckled at him slightly. "He won't let us die, he'll track us down" I loved this Stiles, I missed this Stiles so much because no matter the situation or what I was going through, he'd always make it seem like it was okay, that it was possible to get through it.

"I wish you could stay like this, like you" I sniffed, feeling a tear fall down my cheek.

"I wish I could too, then I could stop all of this" He frowned, staring at me. "Alexis, you can't let me get close to you. If you do, something inside me is trying to push for it, trying to get me to touch you like my life depends on it, don't"

"I think you're trying to connect your magic with mine" I frowned, "Which means you'll be able to break my spell, meaning they won't find us"

"Then you do everything you can to keep me back, no matter if you hurt me"

"Stiles...I'm sorry for what I've done to you" I whispered, looking away from him. "I may have brought you back but you're not living, you're blacking out and becoming someone you're not. My magic has tainted you, destroyed your mind" I looked at him again, holding back the tears. "But I promise you I will do everything in my power to make this right, to take it back and to let you live your life again" He responded with a faint smile before frowning and closing his eyes. "No" I whispered, I could feel my lip tremble as I knew I was losing him again. I just wanted him to stay, to speak to me whilst we both went through this but someone else was breaking through.

"This spell is too strong" He whispered, opening his eyes and looking at me again. "Alexis, I can't, I can't do this, I can't breathe you need to stop" His eyes begged me but I knew that it was a lie.

"I can handle it. You can" I frowned, swallowing hard as I watched his face harden. He stretched his arm forwards, grabbing the carpet with his nails as he pulled himself a little closer to me.

"Drop the spell" He growled, using all his strength to move. "Drop the spell now!"

"You know I can't do that" I whispered, looking away from him and now at the door. I needed Scott to come, soon.

"But I know that you won't let me die" I held my breath, trying to keep quiet as I couldn't respond to him. He would know if I was lying or not. "You care too much about me to let me die so you will drop the spell" I turned my head, frowning at him as he stared at me, smirking.

"Stiles is already dead, my magic made sure of that" His eyes widened as he realised what I was saying. He knew that if I needed to, I'd hold the spell until we both got too weak, till our bodies couldn't function anymore. Stiles, the Stiles I knew was now gone and it was all my fault.

"I'm not dead" He whispered, dragging himself closer again. "Alexis I'm not dead! Look at me!" I stared at him through my tears to see he had formed his own. "Please, don't do this. If I die, you die! I don't want you to die" His voice broke at the last part as he began to break down. I knew it was all a trick, he was trying to manipulate me but I couldn't drop my guard, I couldn't let him get his way.

"Scott will be here soon" I whispered, staring up at the ceiling to try and block out his pain, but I could still hear him sobbing. I stared at one spot on the ceiling, there was a small mark on it. I stared at it but noticed that my vision was shaking. I took a deep breath, barely taking any in and I knew that the spell was getting too much again. Stiles fell silent, which meant they were moving away from us. I tried to open my mouth to speak but I physically couldn't talk. I closed my eyes, picturing Malia's face in my mind as I dropped the spell on her, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"What was that" I heard Stiles whisper, "Why did it get better?" I knew I couldn't tell him the answer to that because if he knew that there was only one person left, one person who could use this to track us then we'd be screwed. I knew that I could only hold the spell for another hour, probably less before this happened again and I'd either have to drop it or die. If I dropped the spell, Stiles would get his powers back a lot quicker then me, he was only like this because it was killing us, I was killing us.

"They're close" I lied, keeping my eyes closed tight as I prayed, prayed for them to find us. Stiles would take me, move far away and they'd never find us. Either that or he'd find them and kill them. He'd find my parents, find his dad and everyone he's ever cared about- I've ever cared about and he'd kill them.

"Alexis" Stiles broke me out of my thoughts, making my eyes shoot open. "Alexis your nose" I frowned as I could feel a warm substance drip down my upper lip, falling to the side of my cheek. "I can't let you die" I closed my eyes tight again, not knowing what else to do. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream for help, all I could do was lay here and slowly die.

I gasped as an intense pain filled my body, making me thrash around in pain. I had no idea how I had the strength to move so much but my body forced me to do it. I tried to scream but nothing came out. The spell was killing me, torturing me until I dropped it. I knew I had to, I thought I had longer but I couldn't hold onto it. I tried to picture Scott's face in my mind but the pain was making it impossible to focus.

"Alexis!" Stiles' voice was loud, he was trying to break me out of it but the pain was unbearable, it was in every muscle, every nerve in my body but I couldn't break the spell, not without picturing Scott. The warm substance burned my skin on my cheek now, filling it as my breathing completely stopped. "No!" I tried to focus, I tried my best to focus for the sake of Stiles. I knew what I said, what I thought but I couldn't truly let him die.

The pain suddenly stopped. My breathing returned to normal yet every muscle seemed to weigh me down, making it so I couldn't move. Was I dead? I opened my eyes slowly to see Stiles just hovering above me, I looked to see his arms wrapped around me, holding me up.

"No..."

"You was going to die, this time, I saved your life" He whispered, using his sleeve on his jacket to wipe away the blood from my cheek. "Why would you do this to yourself? Why do this to us?"

"Because I killed you" I whispered, tearing up but he shook his head at me smiling.

"You saved me, you made me stronger. I'm no longer the weak human of the group. I'm a witch, just like you. I have magic, I have power now" He scooped me up, standing up. "I just wanted you to teach me some spells which I've had trouble with, but after all of this you've really hurt my feelings. I think I need to teach you a lesson" He smirked, walking to the door before holding his hand out, aiming it at the "Agemah" The door opened gently but Stiles didn't move. I watched his expression to see it turned from surprised to furious.

"Alexis!" I heard Scott's voice and felt relief wash over me...Until I knew what Stiles was with us right now.

"No...He...Has...Magic" I choked out as I was dropped to the floor. "NO!" I screamed pushing myself up as Stiles held his hands out to face Scott and Malia. I stood in the way, just as he used the spell to push me out the door. I flew out, closing my eyes at the light before feeling a sharp pain in the back of my head and blacking out.


	20. Chapter 20

I slowly opened my eyes, letting my eyes slowly adjust to the room as I tried to figure out what was going on. Sadly, there was always something going on in my life which made it unusual if something normal happened, I had to make myself believe that I'd never be normal, no matter how ad I wanted that.

I turned my head and groaned at a sharp pain shooting up my neck and into my head, there was a monitor next to me, bleeping away. I knew I was in hospital, I mean, I've been here a few times now. I pressed the buzzer at my finger, waiting for a nurse to come in and explain to me what happened. The door opened but it wasn't a nurse that came through, it was Malia. She had a few cuts on her, she looked worn down but as she entered the room she seemed worried.

"Alexis! You're awake" She smiled to herself as she relaxed more, sitting down. I stared at her face, looking at the cuts.

"What happened"

"We found you just in time" She frowned slightly, "But then you stood in the way and Stiles knocked you out. You got pushed out the door so hard, then you fell, hit your head and blacked out"

"I know that, I meant what happened to you" I pointed at the bruise on her face, the cut above her lip.

"Stiles wasn't prepared to let you go, we tried to help him Alexis but...He attacked us" She looked down, trying to hide her emotions. "We had no choice but to fight back in the end"

"You have to understand that isn't Stiles, the Stiles we once knew is gone. The magic inside of him has taken over, both his body and mind"

"Yeah, we saw that"

"Wait, where's Scott?" I knew I saw him before I got knocked out, I knew I heard him. They were both there, ready to help.

"He's not doing so good" Malia whispered, looking up at me sadly. "He's taking it pretty bad. He tried to speak to him, to get through to him but Stiles spoke to him with so much hate and disgust...And he didn't hold back with the spells. Scott's pretty beaten up but he'll heal, physically...It's just mentally that I'm worried about"

"I need to get out of here, I need to get to Stiles and we need to find out a way to get my power back" I sat up but Malia just glared at me.

"We don't know where he is" She stood up, putting her hand on my shoulder. "So you need to stay here and rest"

"Wait what!? You didn't capture him?" Panic washed over me, I could hear my heart beat bleep faster on the monitor, Malia was so confused to why I was acting this way. "You need to find him now!"

"Alexis! He can wait, we need a plan first!" I shook my head, groaning at the pain.

"You don't understand! He's going to hurt everyone I care about! My foster parents, his dad, Scott's mom, you guys...the pack. He's going to reveal what I am to everyone, he's going to kill people to make me weak, to teach me a lesson!"

"No he won't-"

"Someone needs to get to my house now, protect my parents" I growled at her, feeling the anger rise up inside of me. "I need to go" I ripped the tubes from my arms, sitting up whilst holding my head. I couldn't let a little pain get in my way.

"Scott!" Malia shouted and a few seconds later, Scott and his Mom walked in. I stared at Scott horrified, his face was full of burn marks, bruises and more cuts. Yes, he would heal from it and the healing process has probably already kicked in but to think that his best friend did this to him? It was heartbreaking.

"Where do you think you're going?" Scott's mom walked up to me, holding my shoulders gently. "Unless you want to pass out again, I suggest you lay back down"

"I can't. If I just lay here people will die!" I teared up, clenching my fists as I tried to stop it. "My parents..."

"Scott" His mom spoke to him, "I need you to go to her house, make sure everything's fine"

"I'll get Liam to go there" He mumbled, I watched as he grabbed his phone, quickly texting Liam and then shoving it back into his pocket, glaring at me.

"I know you hate me Scott, I know you blame me but I promise you I will make this right" I whispered, meaning every word I said. He didn't reply though, I didn't even get a nod, he just stared blankly at me.

"Why does Stiles want you so bad?" Malia spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

"Because my magic brought him back, my magic is still in him and now we're connected. If I die, he dies and vice Versa" I wiped my eyes, looking at Scott's mom. "I'm going to have to start protecting people, people that are closest to us all. Meaning you" I raised my hand at her but she pushed it down shaking her head.

"After how I saw you last time when you used magic, I'm not risking you doing it again. You may be protecting me but you're also killing yourself. I don't want blood on my hands" She smiled at me softly, "I trust my son will protect me if I need it, but mostly, I can protect myself"

"Mom, call Sheriff Stilinski" Scott walked closer to me as she nodded, leaving the room. "I need to ask you a question, I need you to answer honestly" I nodded at him and waited, "is it possible that Felix possessed Stiles?" I was taken back by that question, with everything he could have asked me, that one never crossed my mind.

"No, Felix is dead. His magic lives, it went through me but when I brought Stiles back it went into him, the spell is forbidden, it's not really a good spell. The magic Felix had was dark, full of hate but the thing I don't understand is that I saw Stiles being really nice, being loving. I don't think all of his magic is evil, I think he has some pure magic in him because of how I felt about him"

"Alexis" He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "We see a van pull up at the motel, it was the people in black robes, they picked Stiles up" I completely forgot about them. I thought that after the fight they disbanded, fled as they had no master. They must have heard about Stiles, watched him to see if it was true.

"We need to get him back. I don't know how to explain it but Stiles has three personalities now, the normal him, the loving him and the evil him. The normal him is lurking around inside of him somewhere and if they manipulate him, twist his mind they can bring out the evil him for good" We all jumped as Scott's phone began to ring, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. Before he could say anything I heard a muffled voice talk non stop to him. I watched as Scott's eyes widened as he looked at me, before he hung up.

"Scott, go" Malia whispered, stepping forwards to stand in front of me. "Find him now"

"Wait. What's happened" I looked at them both confused, knowing that Malia could hear what was being said.

"Stiles got to your house" Scott whispered and I could feel my heart sink deeper in my chest, "There's been a fire" I teared up, knowing what he had done.

"They're dead" I put my hand over my mouth, covering up my gasp as tears poured down my face, I tried so hard to protect them from the supernatural, from me but my own magic killed them.

"Nothing's been confirmed-"

"You know they're dead!" I jumped up, feeling my whole body heat up as the anger, the pain blinded me. "This is all my fault!"

"Alexis stop!" Malia took a step back and as I looked into her eyes, I could see fire. I looked down at my hands to see a flame burn, flickering and morphing as it began to lose control. "Alexis! Don't let him get to you! This is what he wants!" I closed my hand, forming a fist and letting the fire burn me.

"Alexis" Scott called out to me but I couldn't put the flame out, the anger inside of me was too strong, it was overpowering and I couldn't drop the spell. I could feel the fire spread up my arm as all I could do was cry and let it. "Alexis!" I looked at Scott as he stepped forwards, his eyes red as a mighty roar erupted from his mouth. The force of it pushed me back, I looked at Malia and her eyes were blue, her teeth had changed as if she was about to attack. I watched as Scott returned to normal, walking up to me and lifting my arm up. I noticed the flames had gone now, a horrible burn took over it though. He placed one hand over my arm as I winced, but then something strange happened. I watched as his hand began to form black veins and as that was happening, the pain from the burns began to fade. I stared in awe, not sure what was going on or how it was possible.

"What did you do?" I whispered as he let go of my arm.

"I can take the pain away" He shrugged, stepping back. "You wasn't responding, your anger was too much for you to control and I had to bring you back before you set fire to yourself, so I used the alpha inside of me to pull you back"

"He does that to us" Malia smiled. "It's normally a pack thing" I turned to look at Scott, knowing what that meant.

"So I'm a part of your pack? Even if I said no before?" He shrugged at me, "I think it'd be best to be with the pack. Let's face it, I'm never gonna have a normal life, especially now-" I took a deep breath, keeping my emotions under control. "I think we all need to stick together, we need to find Stiles and find a way to get my magic back"

"I don't think we'll find him, especially if he has people helping him" Malia pointed out but Scott had his thinking face on.

"Then we'll lure him, bring him to us" Scott nodded at me. "If you're connected, he'll need you alive, he'll probably come after you again"

"I don't think I'll be so nice to him this time" I frowned.

"Just remember that he doesn't know what he's doing, it's just the magic taking over him. We don't want to kill him, we don't really want to hurt him...We need to save him"

"I know" I whispered taking a deep breath. "We need to find a way to do that though"

"I think I have an idea" Malia whispered, turning to Scott. "But Stiles needs to come to the hospital, it'll get messy"

"What are you thinking?"

"Well, one way to take power from another is to use talons" Malia nodded at Scott. "I still have them"

"But she's not a werewolf" Scott frowned, looking at my hands. "She doesn't have claws like us, would it even work?"

"Anythings worth a shot" Malia turned to me, lifting my hand up and examining it. "Well, we could try something" She looked hesitant to say anything.

"Tell me"

"Well, if we dig the ends of the talons into your fingers, then you can use the nails to stab Stiles, taking his power away"

"What if it does the opposite?" I asked, looking at them both anxiously. "What if I give him my powers this way?"

"Maybe its to do with the ends of the nails, I think you'll be fine" Malia assured me. "But it'll hurt like a bitch, for you and him"

"And he needs to be here because he can't heal, he'll need a doctor straight away" Scott sighed, "Its risky but I think it could work"

"Then we will do it" I sighed.

"I'll go get them, make sure she's safe" Malia ran out of the room leaving me and Scott alone.

"You know it's gonna hurt right?"

"What? Digging nails into my skin? I never thought it would" I replied sarcastically. "I can deal with physical pain, it's the emotional pain I struggle with" I frowned, "I can't let him get to me Scott. I'm scared that my magic will take over and I'll end up hurting him, or worse"

"Just remember that it's still Stiles. Think back to when he died, when you brought him back because you couldn't live knowing someone had died because of you, because you cared so much about him" Those feelings were faint, they were fading away because of the new Stiles, I just had to remember that it was the magic doing this to him.

"We will get him back, just don't expect it to be so easy" I knew that this Stiles she'd Scott, hated the pack because they were taking me away from him. I knew that they'd all be in danger which meant I had to face him head on. I had to deal with this, after all, I was the one who started all of this. This is my fault and I am going to fix it.


	21. Chapter 21

The worst part about all of this was that I had to hide my feelings, I had to disguise all my pain for the greater good. To save people, to save the pack I had to put my life on hold, my feelings, my memories- everything human on hold just to deal with the problems I face. I was dying inside, I wanted to break down and cry for days on end but that wouldn't accomplish anything, it'd just make matters worse. Was it healthy? Hell no, but I had to put others before me, it was how I lived.

"How are you feeling?" Scott approached me as I held the talons in my palm. He could probably sense that I was nervous, that I was hurt and scared but what could he do?

"I just want this over and done with" I whispered, handing him the talons. "The sooner we get Stiles back, the sooner I get my magic back the better"

"Do you think you can do this? You know, dig them into your skin deep enough?" He asked, I knew he was worried about me. He didn't want any harm to come to us but life wasn't that simple for us all.

"I have no choice Scott" I smiled slightly, "it's this or death" The conversation turned really morbid, putting us both in an awkward situation. "But hey, at least I get to pretend to be a werewolf!" I joked, seeing his face light up.

"That's very true" He chuckled handing me the talons back carefully. "So, I'll ask this one last time-"

"Yes I'm sure about the plan" I rolled my eyes at him, "We're in the best place for it"

"Well, my mom will be there as soon as it happens to him, I'm just worried about you"

"I've nearly died so many times that I think I've got the hang of it now" I joked, standing up straight. Malia ran in and straight up to us before Liam and Lydia joined.

"They're here"

"Stick to the plan" Scott whispered, "And stick together, no one dies today" Everyone nodded at Scott, including me as they all walked off, ready to attack. Obviously, they weren't going to attack Stiles unless they completely had to, but they were going to attack the people in black robes.

"So, there's just one more thing for me to do then" I raised my hands at Scott, "you know, before it gets messy" I chuckled but I saw hurt in his eyes. "Paletio"

"You know how I said I wouldn't hurt you?"

"I'll let you off with this one" I smiled slightly, taking a deep breath nodding at him. Maybe this was a terrible plan, I mean, so many things could go wrong but we ran out of options, Stiles was already here and he was coming for me. This was our one shot, our big chance to make things right.

I looked into Scott's eyes as they started to change, turning a bright red colour. His face morphed, forming more hair as everything thickened, he snarled, showing his sharp jagged teeth as he transformed into the real him, the alpha him.

A loud bang came from the right as I looked to see the doors fly off the hinges, just as Stiles walked in. He smiled at me before his eyes lingered to Scott, he looked anxious, panicked.

"Scott...please" I whimpered, stepping back but his hands wrapped around my throat, cutting off my airways and making it impossible for me to speak.

"Let go off her!" Stiles shouted at him, raising his hands.

"Gladly" Scott whispered before pulling one hand back, then swinging it forwards, letting his claws sink into my stomach. I gasped at the pain but I tried to focus on it, I had to keep alive.

"No!" Stiles screamed making all the light bulbs in the room burst, shattering around us, Scott was thrown back, making me drop to the floor. I watched as Stiles started to make his way towards me, I watched as he looked at me, not knowing what to do. He knew I was dying though, which meant he was too. I used my hand to dig into my pocket, feeling the talons as I pulled them out. I turned my back to Stiles, trying to quickly dig them in but I wasn't strong enough.

Scott saw me struggle, he knew I needed more time. He got up, running towards Stiles as Stiles tried to use the fire spell on him but failed. He started pushing him, flinging him away like a rag doll but Scott wouldn't give up.

I frowned, holding one of the talons above my finger, I knew that I physically couldn't push them in, my body would react to the pain and I'd stop. But I am a witch and I normally do things with a spell.

"Agemah" I whispered, gritting my teeth as the talon dug into my skin, when it was deep enough, I moved onto the next one. It didn't feel as bad as getting stabbed in the stomach but on the other hand, it didn't exactly tickle. Each one hurt just a little more than the last but it was that very pain that made me feel alive, made me connect to this world.

"Agh!" Scott flew out of the room just as I finished putting all the talons on. I hid my hand from Stiles as I turned to him, tears in my eyes due to the pain.

"Tell me there's a spell to heal" He whispered, kneeling down and holding me. "I can't lose you" He frowned tearing up.

"You won't lose me" I smiled weakly, "And I won't lose you" In a swift movement, I swung my fingers into his stomach, feeling the talons pierce through his skin. I watched as his eyes widened, surprised at first but then pained. All he could do was watch as I drained the power from him. "NOW!" I screamed, signalling Melissa to come in and help him. I could feel the rush of power wash over me, I could feel the dark, evil magic return to me as Stiles looked at me confused and hurt. He looked down at my hand, the damage I had done to him but of course, he wouldn't know what happened.

Melissa ran to us, nodding at me to remove the talons from him so I did, Scott ran over and picked him up just as Liam came running in with a hospital bed. I watched as Scott laid him down on it but Melissa stayed with me.

"Come, you need help too" She whispered but I pushed her back gently.

"This is all my fault, you help him before you touch me" she didn't have time to argue and she knew I wouldn't let her help me, so she ran to Stiles and began stitching him up. Scott watched as his friend struggled to hold on, who struggled to understand what was going on and wondered what he had done to end up like he is. He held his hand for support, to show him that he was there for him no matter what.

"You really think we'd just leave you like this?" Malia appeared next to me with a man who had a hospital bed. Malia helped me up and helped me onto the table where I laid down and stared at the man. "This is Deaton, he kinda patches us up a lot"

"Nice to finally meet you, I can't say I've ever met a witch before" He smiled, grabbing a something from the side. "I'm going to give you a sedative, it'll just help with the pain then when you wake up, I'd love to hear more about you" He help up a needle, showing me it before he gently placed it into my neck, squirting the contents into my blood stream.

"You've missed a lot" I chuckled immediately wincing at the pain.

"So I hear" He glanced at Malia before walking off.

"Where's he going?"

"He needs to stitch you up, he's gone to get what he needs" Malia stood at my side, picking up my hand and holding it in hers. It was oddly strange because I never thought I'd find comfort holding a werewolves hand, well, coyote...

"Thank you" I whispered, turning to look at Stiles just to see that he was looking back at me. "You know, things will never be the same"

"No but we'll try to make things right, he doesn't know it yet but you saved him twice"

"But my parents are dead" I frowned slightly, "He killed them Malia, I don't think I'll be able to look at him and forget that"

"But it wasn't him, it was the magic, you know that" She whispered, sighing slightly. "He doesn't remember anything because he didn't do it, we can't tell him what happened"

"So we lie to him? We hide it from him?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded. "So how do we explain this to him them? You know, me stabbing him!"

"We tell him the truth, that the magic was too powerful for him and that this was the only way to take it away from him without killing him" She glanced at Scott who I assumed was listening in. "We spoke about it before, we think it's for the best"

"And what about my foster parents?" My words become slurred, my vision became blurry as the drugs in me began to kick in.

"We'll always look out for you, including this. You'll need a place to stay and we'll provide that for you, Stiles on the other hand, all he'll know is that it was a fire. We'll work through this, trust us" My eyes began feeling heavier as I saw Deaton return, checking over me. I wasn't going to fight it though, I was going to let myself succumb to this sleep and then I'd wake up and have to pretend that nothing happened. I'd have to look Stiles in the eye which would be hard enough but then to lie to him? It felt wrong, I felt horrible and I knew I couldn't just forget what he had done, no matter whether it was truly him or not.

I opened my eyes slowly, noticing I was now in a familiar place. The hospital, where I normally spent my time now. Melissa was in the room, checking the monitor and me. Her eyes lit up when she saw that I was awake, me on the other hand, I felt like I should have just stayed in that sleep.

"Morning" She whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I think the hospitals going to have to charge you rent soon" She tried to joke but I didn't have it in me to laugh.

"Anything bad happen whilst I was sleeping?" I raised an eyebrow but she shook her head. "Makes a change"

"Oh actually" Her eyes widened as if she remembered something, my heart sank into my chest, my body feeling like it was about to give up. "Schools back up and running!" She grinned, "Which means you can all go back"

"Oh great" I whispered, closing my eyes. "Do you mind drugging me up again?"

"I'm not going to do that Alexis" She chuckled, moving off the bed. I opened my eyes to see her grab a bag from the side of my bed. "Malia left you some stuff" She handed me the bag gently and I opened it, looking at the contents. I had a phone in there, a fantasy novel for some reason? A few chocolate bars and an envelope. I took the envelope out and opened it, pulling out the letter as something dropped onto the sheets. I looked to see a set of keys on my bed. I opened the letter but all it said was 'I told you we've got your back'.

"I don't get it" I whispered, picking up the keys and staring at them.

"I think Malia wants a new roommate" She winked at me before leaving the room.

I held the keys in my hand whilst feeling a warm, fuzzy feeling build up inside of me. I knew this feeling, I had it with Stiles but it was a little different this time. I didn't feel it when I looked at Malia, I felt it from being around her, from being around Scott and the pack. I felt loved, I felt cared for. They knew I didn't have anywhere to go and they soon helped me with that. I knew they had my back, I knew that they'd look after me but this wasn't something I expected. But things did seem to start going back to normal, the school was back up and running, Stiles was back to normal and I was the last remaining witch, with all the power to myself. I knew things wouldn't stay that way for long, it never happens. But after what we've been through together, after everything that had happened and we still made it out? I suddenly wasn't afraid anymore. I may be bruised, beaten down and slightly emotionally unstable right now but I had the support I needed in front of me. I had my friends, I had my pack.


End file.
